He Wolf (Falling Into Pieces)
by xoxodeer
Summary: [HUNHAN/KRISHO/CHANBAEK/KAISOO] (CH 7 OUT) Sehun dengan tepat waktu kembali ke sisi Luhan. Luhan masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarnya sedangkan Tao mecoba mencari tahu masa lalu Luhan. Apa itu Hybrid? RnR! MPreg, YAOI, Complicated Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

**[Chapter 1]**

**Disclaimer: terinspirasi oleh fanfic "Wolves of Moonshine Forest" by HeavierThanADumbbell. Awal cerita memang mengisahkan omega yang langka di pack. Tapi secara keseluruhan ini sangat berbeda. Fanfic "Wolves of Moonshine Forest" menggunakan pairing Luhan x Everyone (OT11). Rated M, dimana Luhan merupakan omega langka yang hrus berhadapan dengan 11 serigala yg tingkat hormonalnya tinggi. Kalau cerita xoxodeer berbeda, hanya Kris dan Sehun yang tertarik. Luhan disini tidak akan menjadi omega selamanya tapi hanya di awal cerita. "Wolves of Moonshine Forest" hanya inspirasi tapi cerita "He Wolf" asli milik xoxodeer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**exo in werewolf mode on**

Sekumpulan serigala tengah berlari kencang hendak menangkap sebuah mangsa yang menyulitkan bagi mereka. Kawanan serigala ini sudah menahan lapar lebih dari dua hari karena musim ini adalah musim hibernasi. Dimana semua binatang mamalia memilih untuk tertidur pulas selama musim ini berlangsung, tidak keluar dari sarang dan berinteraksi dengan alam sekitar. Namun entah apa yang ada dipikiran bison besar ini untuk keluar dari sarangnya. Tentu saja kawanan serigala kelaparan itu langsung memburunya tanpa ampun. Mengingat mereka sudah tidak makan berhari-hari dan hanya mengkonsumsi kelinci-kelinci malang yang keluar di tengah hutan.

"Haruskah kita mengejarnya terus, aku capek sekali bung!" sahut seekor serigala berwarna coklat tua kepada seorang temannya yang masih berlari di depannya. Mereka bukan serigala biasa, tepatnya mereka adalah _shapeshifting_ yang bisa mengubah wujud mereka menjadi serigala atau dengan kata lain _werewolf_. Wujud perubahan mereka adalah seekor serigala besar yang tingginya mencapai 2 meter untuk ukuran seekor serigala jantan sedangkan manusia adalah wujud asli mereka.

"Ini kesempatan kita, Kai. Bison itu tidak akan datang dua kali ke neraka ini. Kita sudah kelaparan dan inilah peluang kita untuk mendapatkan makanan" jawab seekor serigala yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi dari serigala bernama Kai itu, Chanyeol. Dia seekor serigala yang memiliki bulu berwarna hitam dan abu-abu disekitar rahang depannya. Mereka berlari di posisi ketiga paling depan dengan sang Alpha memimpin di bagian paling depan.

"Hah..hah…tapi aku benar-benar kehilangan tenaga dengan berlari terus seperti ini"

"Tetaplah berlari, Kai" Chanyeol mengerti keadaan Kai yang baru saja sembuh dari pertarungan melawan zebra jantan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kakinya terluka parah namun jika dia tidak ikut berburu hari ini, dipastikan dia tidak akan mendapatkan jatah karena semua _pack _tengah mati kelaparan.

Sebelas serigala itu akhirnya berhenti setelah sang Alpha berhasil mencengkeram leher Bison besar itu. Hal ini mampu membuat si Bison kehilangan banyak darah dengan koyakan tajam di lehernya. "Semuanya berdiri melingkari Bison" perintah sang Alpha dan diikuti oleh sepuluh kawanannya. Mereka menggeram untuk menakuti Bison dan membuatnya panik sehingga si Bison menjadi kelelahan karena letih dan kehilangan banyak darah.

"Sampai kapan kita begini, lebih baik kau terkam saja dia" seekor serigala berbulu emas mendekati sang Alpha. Dialah sang Beta dalam kawanan serigala ini. "Sampai dia benar-benar lelah Suho. Aku tidak mau salah satu dari kalian terluka seperti kemarin karena bertindak tidak sabaran. Belum tentu saat kita terkam Bison itu sudah lemah. Lihatlah ukuran badannya lebih besar dari kita."

Namun percuma saja bicara dengan mereka yang sudah sangat kelaparan, seekor serigala berbulu putih krem lansung menerkam kaki depan Bison, tentu saja membuat hewan berbadan besar itu lumpuh dan tanpa berpikir panjang, kawanan yang lain langsung menerkam dan mencabik-cabik daging malang sang bison. Melihat hal itu terjadi sang Alpha menggeram marah dan masuk ke dalam kawanan yang sedang menikmati daging buruan mereka. "Kalian susah sekali diatur" ujarnya sambil menggigit daging disekitar perut Bison dan melahapnya. Terbesit rasa kesal luar biasa di dirinya karena, gigitan pertama mangsa sebenarnya adalah miliknya sebagai Alpha bukan pengikutnya. Dia menatap serigala berbulu putih krem itu dengan tatapan kurang suka sambil mengoyak daging bison bagiannya.

"Hyung sih yang lama, nggak tau apa yang lain udah pada kelaparan" jawab seekor serigala berbulu abu-abu putih sambil menjilati tulang paha bison itu. Serigala ini tidak sadar dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa, menggunakan bahasa non formal dan menjawab seenaknya. Kebiasaan buruknya yang senang sekali bercanda malah terbawa suasana dengan sang Alpha yang terkenal galak.

"Kau bicara apa tadi? Kau menyalahkan aku hah? Lebih baik kau saja yang jadi Alpha disini" jawabnya emosian membuat serigala yang lain berhenti untuk menyantap hidangannya. Sang Alpha menatap serigala berbulu abu-abu putih itu dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, mata merah darahnya menyipit tajam. "Ah memangnya aku Alpha ya?"

Astaga, sang Alpha sendiri lupa bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pemimpin di kawanan itu. Sontak yang lain tertawa dengan Sehun –serigala putih krem- tersedak daging Bison karena ulang sang Alpha. Sang Beta –Suho- memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri dan trio rusuh berguling-guling diatas tanah yang dilapisi salju putih itu sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih, Kris? kemana sifat _cold guy_-mu hah?" ucap serigala coklat muda sambil memukul pelan kepala sang Alpha yang bernama Kris itu. "Ya Minseok, aku hanya bercanda"

"Seketika wibawamu sebagai Alpha jatuh seperkian detik, Kris"

"Diam kalian"

Bukannya diam mereka malah menambah volume tertawa mereka yang terdengar seperti kikikan anjing terjepit di telinga manusia. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Bison sudah berubah menjadi tulag belulang. Hanya tinggal seperempat yang sengaja di tinggalkan Kai untuk dimakannya nanti di rumah. Dia seekor serigala yang mudah lapar.

"Waktunya kita kembali" sang Alpha tetap memimpin perjalanan yang lumayan jauh dari gubuk mereka. Yah, rumah mansion itu tidak bisa dikatakan gubuk tapi itulah panggilan mereka kepada rumah mansion itu. Tapi perjalanan terhenti ketika sang Beta berhenti tiba-tiba membuat kawanan yag lain berhenti dan menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya seekor serigala abu-abu putih yang bernama Baekhyun. Suho tidak menjawab namun mendendus-enduskan penciumannya ke tempat terdekat di posisinya. Bau itu terasa sangat kuat dan juga manis secara bersamaan. "Hyung"

"Aku mencium bau darah di sekitar sini, Baekhyun" bukan sang Beta yang menjawab namun sang Alpha. "Apa? darah?"

"Aku juga mencium bau darah, di….disana hyung" Sehun juga mencium bau yang menyengat dan kuat itu di semak-semak buah blueberry lalu menghampirinya. Pemandangan di depannya membuat sang bungsu tercengang, seekor serigala putih tergeletak lemas dengan berlumuran darah di atas tanah bersalju itu. "HYUNG!" panggil sang bungsu dengan nada yang panik.

Kris dan kawanan yang lain berlari menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berusaha merusak batang semak blueberry agar terbuka dan mudah dilalui. "Aku menemukan serigala lain di semak ini" Kris mendekati serigala yang tergeletak lemah diatas tanah itu, serigala itu hampir terlihat tidak bernapas sama sekali. Dia terluka parah dibagian perut yang mengeluarkan bau darah yang amis dan menyengat. Sebagian darah terlihat sudah mengering dan menjadi noda bagi bulu serigala yang seputih salju itu. "Dia, serigala Omega!"

"Atau mungkin dia terpisah dari kawanannya hyung" Kris menganggu pelan, "Mungkin saja, Chanyeol bawa dia bersamamu, badanmu lebih besar untuk menggendongnya"

"Kau serius ingin membawanya?"

"Aku yakin dia Omega, Chanyeol. Bawa dia ke Yixing dan suruh dia mengobatinya"

"Baiklah, Kris"

Serigala putih yang Kris kira adalah serigala omega itu secara tidak langsung akan menjadi bagian dari mereka. Tentu saja karena perintah sang Alpha tidak dapat dibantah. Dengan bantuan Sahun dan Kai, Chanyeol berhasil menggendong serigala malang itu di punggungnya dan membawanya ke hadapan Yixing yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Yixing yang merasa diperlukan dengan cepat tanggap menghampiri Chanyeol dan serigala putih itu dan memeriksanya. Yixing merupakan _werewolf_ yang memiliki kekuatan berbeda dari teman-temannya, yakni penyembuh. Bisa dikatakan semua _werewolf_ memiliki kekuatan ini didalam diri mereka namun kekuatan Yixing berbeda dan lebih spesial. Penyembuh Yixing bisa menyembuhkan penyakit terdalam sekaligus dengan waktu hitungan detik. Yixing mencoba memeriksanya, sebuah cahaya perak berasal di kaki depan Yixing dan mengarahkannya ke perut serigala putih itu. Selang beberapa detik kemudian cahaya itu lenyap.

"Kita harus mengobatinya di mansion, aku butuh tenaga untuk menyembuhkannya lebih serius. Bagian dalamnya yang terbuka sudah aku tutup. Sekarang kita harus kembali dengan cepat Alpha, atau omega ini tidak akan selamat" peringatan itu terdengar sangat serius oleh mereka. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mendapatkan serigala omega. Omega istilahnya untuk serigala dalam _pack_ dengan kasta terendah dari hirarki dan menjadi kambing hitam dalam kawanan. Biasanya omega mendapatkan makanan paling akhir namun peran omega sangat penting di dalam _pack_. Jika omega menghilang dari _pack_, maka seluruh kawanan harus merasa kehilangan dalam jangka waktu yang lama dan membuat _pack _berhenti memburu.

Kris masih penasaran dan ingin mengetahui, apakah serigala putih ini merupakan omega yang terpisah dari _pack_ atau seekor serigala _loner._ Serigala _loner _adalah serigala yang benar-benar hidup sendiri, berburu dan mencari makan sendiri tanpa _pack._

"Kris ayo kita bergerak"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Kris membawa kawanannya untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalaan ke mansion mereka yang masih terlihat sangat jauh. _"Mudah-mudah omega itu baik-baik saja"_

**-alpha-**

Dari luar mansion ini terlihat seperti sebuah istana kerajaan entah tahun berapa, namun di dalam sungguh sangat modern. Sofa, meja, bahkan wallpaper dindingnya pun terlihat sangat modern tapi dengan sedikit aksen retro. Beberapa pigura foto besar terpajang di dinding dengan berbagai macam bentuk wajah serigala dan manusia yang berada disampingnya. Itu semua adalah foto leluhur _pack_ ini beserta wujud _werewolf _mereka. Mansion itu menjadi turun menurun bagi _pack _mereka. Beberapa tetua tinggal disini dan kadang berkelana menunjungi semua _pack_ yang ada diseluruh dunia. Dengan kata lain tetua mereka menyenangi _traveling_. Ah sudahlah lupakan tentang mereka.

Kris dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah tiba di mansion sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah yang sangat luas itu. Sang bungsu terdiam dengan pemikirannya sendiri, mengingat baying-bayang dia menemukan serigala omega itu. Tubuh berbulu putihnya itu ternodai oleh bercak darah yang membuatnya terlihat sangat lemah. Sehun dan yang lainnya kini telah kembali ke wujud manusia mereka. Tidak dapat dipungkiri mereka memiliki wajah tampan diatas rata-rata, pengecualian kepada beberapa serigala dengan bulu terang yang telihat lebih feminim.

**Kris**, sang Alpha memiliki wajah yang tegas dengan rahang lancip, membuat dirinya digilai oleh para wanita di wilayahnya. Rambut pendek hitam legamnya terkesan sangat manly. Namun dibalik itu semua, dia merupakan seoarang pria yang tanpa sadar suka menghancurkan _image_-nya sendiri dengan beberapa tingkah konyolnya. Tetap saja dia adalah Alpha yang tegas, berwibawa dan bijaksana. Berbeda dengan Alpha lainnya. Kris termasuk pria yang hangat.

**Suho**, sang Beta yang memiliki wajah angelic dan bawaan yang tenang. Pria pendek yang tidak mau dibilang pendek ini memiliki senyum bak malaikat namun memiliki seribu makna. Hanya mereka yang tahu apa saja makna senyuman sang Beta. Selain tampan, Suho sangat kaya dan dijamin kekayaannya tidak akan habis turun temurun, namun dia tidak pernah sombong. Suho menjadi _werewolf_ karena kesalahannya yang menyebabkan dirinya terlibat dalam dunia gelap itu. Suho digigit oleh Alpha _pack_ lain dan dicampakan begitu saja. Beruntung dirinya bertemu dengan Kris yang saat itu masih omega _loner._ Setelah itu mereka bertekad untuk membuat _pack_ dengan orang-orang terpilih didalamnya.

**Minseok**, bisa dikatakan dia yang tertua dalam _pack_, tapi dirinya sejak awal bukan Alpha. Kejadiannya sama dengan Suho hanya saja Minseok lebih memilih meninggalkan _pack_ itu dan bergabung dengan _pack_ Kris. Pria berwajah chubby ini memiliki kegemaran menjadi barista dan setiap pagi dia membuatkan kopi untuk sang Alpha dan Beta. Minseok merupakan serigala _subordinate_, bukan Alpha, Beta maupun Omega.

**Yixing,** dalam wujud serigala, namja berdimple ini memiliki bulu coklat terang dengan strip panjang hitam di punggungnya. Dia adalah penyembuh _pack_ baik sebagai manusia maupun serigala. **Baekhyun**, serigala abu-abu putih yang cerewet dan merupakan salah satu _moodmaker_ di _pack_. Kepribadiannya yang asal ceplos dan ceria membuat kawanan ini merasa memilki pelawak didalamnya. Selain ceria, namja imut ini termasuk namja yang centil dan pembuat onar bersamaan dengan Jongdae, serigala coklat gelap kehitaman yang memiliki lolongan paling melengking. Dalam wujud serigalanya, Baekhyun memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam dalam mendapatkan mangsa. Justru karena itu posisi berburu Baekhyun selalu berada di belakang Suho.

**Jongdae,** merupakan moodmaker _pack_ sekaligus moodbreaker dengan mulut tajamnya. Wujud serigalanya dapat melolong dengan suara tertinggi dan dapat menulikan pendengaran hewan lain. Selain Jongdae sebagai moodmaker, ada **Chanyeol** yang merupakan serigala bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki cakar tajam dan beracun memudahkan dirinya untuk membunuh lawan dari _pack_ lain. Pemilik senyum lebar ini sangat tangguh dalam pertarungan.

**Tao **merupakan serigala berbulu coklat keemasan dengan beberapa warna hitam disekujur tubuhnya. Wujud manusianya, namja bermata menakutkan ini sangat manja terhadap beberapa hyungnya terutama Suho. Dia menguasai wushu dan pedang membuatnya digilai para yeoja dan namja akan kehebatannya. Selain dengan Suho, Tao paling dekat dengan Sehun mungkin karena mereka hampir seumuran dan ditemukan oleh Kris sejak kecil bersamaan. **Sehun **memiliki bulu putih kekuningan atau krem. Dia serigala termuda diantara yang lainnya. Perawakan manusianya yang memiliki wajah datar dan mata sayu, seperti orang tak semangat hidup. Sehun akan menjadi sangat manja soal makanan jika bersama **Kyungsoo**, namja bermata bulat seperti burung hantu ini berwujud serigala berbulu abu-abu kehitaman dengan bola mata serigala yang sedikit lebih besar dari kawanannya. Hobinya memasak, maka dari itulah Sehun dan Tao selalu merengek kepadanya dalam meminta makanan. Selain Sehun dan Tao yang selalu merengek, ada Kai yang selalu minta didahului ketimbang dua teman manjanya.

**Kai** merupakan serigala yang cukup spesial, kekuatanya yang mampu berpindah tempat dalam wujud serigala maupun wujud manusia. Kai termasuk keturunan _shapeshifting_ yang memiliki kekuatan lebih sama dengan kawanannya yang lain tapi kekuatan Kai lebih dominan namun belum terkontrol dengan baik. Sang Alpha dengan senang hati melatih Kai agar terbiasa dengan kekuatannya.

"Ada atu hal yang aku ingin berita tahu kepada kalian" sang Alpha akhirnya berbicara setelah sekian lama menunggu kawanan lainnya diam. Masalah ini termasuk masalah serius. Mereka menemukan serigala putih yang terluka yang diketahui oleh sang Alpha adalah omega. Kawanan ini terdiam sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan serius, "Kita mungkin mendapatkan anggota baru, serigala putih itu aku rasa adalah omega, tapi aku belum tahu kalau dia itu _loner_ atau omega yang keluar dari _pack_ lain. Untuk itu kalian harus berhati-hati"

"Dari maka kau tahu kalau dia itu omega, Kris?" Tanya Minseok

"Feelingku saja"

Yixing berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah kawanan yang sedang berkumpul, raut wajahnya sedikit tegang namun ada perasaan lega dalam dirinya mengetahui serigala putih itu telah sadar dan secara alami berubah wujud menjadi manusia.

"Kris, dia sudah sadar" Kris yang mendengar hal itu langsung berdiri menghampiri Yixing. "Benarkah? Aku akan menemuinya"

"Keadaanya masih lemah, jangan banyak menanyakan hal-hal yang ada di otakmu kini, Kris" cegah Yixing karena sudah tahu jalan pikiran pemimpin mereka itu. Kris tersenyum simpul dan berjalan ke kamar yang ditempati serigala putih itu diikuti Yixing dan Suho. Sedangkan kawanan yang terduduk manis di ruang tengah hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan raut wajah yang susah diartikan.

"Aku punya firasat kalau dia omega _loner_" Semuanya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bingung karena manja yang biasanya diam itu angkat bicara. Tanpa mereka sadari pandangan Sehun tidak beranjak dari pintu kamar serigala putih itu. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang yang jelas ada sebuah rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi pada namja bermata sayu itu. Dia ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya serigala putih itu.

**-beta-**

Lemas dan tak bertenaga, itulah yang dirasakan serigala putih yang terbaring diatas ranjang berukuran besar di sebuah mansion besar itu. Kini wujudnya telah berubah menjadi manusia. Saat perubahan wujud menjadi manusia, rasa lelah itu terasa berkali lipat dari biasanya. Namja berperawakan cantik itu hanya bisa tergolek lemas disana tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ugh..sakit sekali. Ini dimana ya?"

"Kau berada di mansion kami, tuan _werewolf_" Kris, sang Alpha masuk ke dalam ruangan namja cantik itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, buat apa? Mansion ini miliknya untuk apa mengetuk pintu. Mungkin itu yang ada didalam pikirannya. Namja cantik itu tampak terkejut, bola mata sebesar mata rusa itu melebar. "Kau tau siapa aku?"

Kris mengangguk, "Tentu, kami sama denganmu. Kau terluka dan kami menyelamatkanmu" sembari duduk disebuah kursi di dekat ranjang namja catik itu. "Siapa namamu?"

Namja cantik yang terlihat masih bingung itu hanya menatap Kris lama, merasa tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Kris kembali bertanya "Siapa namamu?" namja itu terlihat kaget saat Kris bertanya dengan sedikit nada membentak dan dingin. Diapun tersadar "Mianhae…namaku Luhan"

"Apa kau serigala omega?" tanpa basa basi lagi Kris langsung saja menanyakan identitas diri namja cantik yang bernama Luhan itu. Luhan terdiam sebentar dan berusaha untuk duduk, Kris yang melihat Luhan agak kesusahan untuk duduk mencegahnya "Jangan paksakan dirimu, tetaplah berbaring"

Luhan mengangguk kecil, "Hm… ya aku omega"

Ada sedikit perasaan lega di dalam diri Kris mengetahui namja cantik di depannya ini adalah omega, entah apa yang membuatnya merasa sedikit perasaan senang. Apa karena dia berhasil menemukan omega untuk _pack_ ini karena peran omega sangatlah penting. Kris berniat memasukan Luhan ke dalam _pack_nya. Namun belum sempat dia bertanya, Luhan lebih dulu memotong ucapnya. "Apa kau mau-"

"Aku, omega _loner_ dan aku tidak mau masuk ke _pack_ kalian" jawabnya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam, sontak membuat sang Alpha terkejut. Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Luhan langsung saja menolak ajakanan Kris. Rahang Kris mengeras dengan spontan, memandang garang namja cantik di depannya ini. Jujur, namja di depannya ini memang sangat cantik tapi sifatnya sangatlah dingin.

"Suho, cepat hubungi Yongguk sekarang" ujarnya menggunakan telepati antar _werewolf_ kepada Suho yang sengaja menunggu di luar kamar Luhan. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya"

** -omega- **

**Penjelasan:**

Alpha: semacam pemimpin kawanan berburu serigala atau lebih tepatnya serigala dominan.

Beta: _second-in-command_ pemimpin, atau bisa dibilang wakil.

_Subordinate_: jabatan setelah wakil, _subordinate _memiliki jumlah yang banyak dengan kata lain adalah pengikut.

Omega: dalam cerita ini omega sengaja dibagi dua jenis, omega _loner _dan omega yang keluar atau terpisah dari _pack_-nya. Omega _loner_ adalah omega yang benar-benar hidup sendiri. Berkelana kemana-mana tanpa teman.

_Pack_: _pack_ adalah grup atau kawanan, satu kelompok dengan pemimpin dan pengikutnya.

**CH 1 UP Teman2, yah masih tahap awal. Disini belum muncul konflik apa tapi ada sedikit masalah antara kemauan Luhan dan Kris yang berbeda. Adegan M nya juga belom ada ya hahaha karena ada jalan dan prosesnya mereka melakukan adegan M. ntar selingan ada kok antara ChanBaek jadi tenang aja hahaha…#ketawa setan**

**Jangan lupa review ya~ nanti ada satu chapter yang isinya ttg hari pembalasan. Pembalasan review maksudnya. Selama membaca ^^**

**Review yang luar biasa, terima kasih semua reviewnya.. nanti dijawab ea sabar #narsis **

**xoxodeer^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Aku, omega loner dan aku tidak mau masuk ke pack kalian" jawabnya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam, sontak membuat sang Alpha terkejut. Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Luhan langsung saja menolak ajakanan Kris. Rahang Kris mengeras dengan spontan, memandang garang namja cantik di depannya ini. Jujur, namja di depannya ini memang sangat cantik tapi sifatnya sangatlah dingin. _

"_Suho, cepat hubungi Yongguk sekarang" ujarnya menggunakan telepati antar werewolf kepada Suho yang sengaja menunggu di luar kamar Luhan. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya"_

**-omega-**

**Kris POV**

Aku memperhatikannya secara diam-diam diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia bergerak gelisah entah kenapa, mungkin dia kurang nyaman dengan situasi ini. Tak dapat dipungkiri wajahnya sangat cantik, melebihi yeoja-yeoja yang selalu memujaku di sekolah dan dimana saja aku berada. Aku ingin memilikinya, entah dorongan apa yang membuatku berkeinginan begitu besar untuk memilikinya.

Lihatlah jika dia berubah menjadi _werewolf_, bulunya yang putih bersih bagaikan salju dan bersinar jika tertimpa cahaya. Haduuuh khayalan darimana ini? Tapi mata sebesar mata rusa yang berbinar itu memancarkan arti kesendirian. Entah mengapa aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang menemaninya dalam kesendirian. Merengkuhnya lembut di dekapan hangat ini, membelai rambutnya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya sayang. Waw, pikiran macam apa itu?

"Errr… bisa kau berhenti memelukku seperti ini?"

Apa? Sontak aku tersadar, itu bukan pikiran dan lamunanku saja ternyata secara tidak sadar tubuh ini bergerak memeluknya dan melakukan hal-hal yang aku pikirkan tadi. Tapi kenapa dia hanya diam saja? Aku melepaskan pelukan itu dan menggosok tengkukku kasar, kebiasaan diriku jika sedang canggung. Dia hanya menatapku dengan bola mata rusa berbinar berkedip-kedip seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Ah..ma-maaf..aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu saja. Kau terlihat…gelisah"

"Oh. Begitu. Terima kasih kalau begitu"

"Ah..n-ne" dia dingin sekali ya.

Yaaaah! WU YIFAN, Kau senang sekali menghancurkan _image cool guy_-mu di depan orang banyak, apalagi di depan putri salju ini. Pasti dia akan berpikir aku ini aneh. Oh Tuhan…

"Luhan-sshi" tiba-tiba aku memanggilnya, ah mulut sialan tidak dapat dikontrol dan dia menoleh dekat kearahku. Jarak kami sangat dekat sehingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang sedikit cepat. Apa dia masih merasakan sakit sehingga pernapasannya itu tidak stabil? "Maukah kau bergabung dengan _pack_ kami?" aku menatap ke dalam bola mataya dalam sambil memegang bahu kecilnya yang terasa pas di genggamanku.

Pertanyaanku sepertinya memang salah sejak awal, dia terlihat marah dan menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain. Memutuskan kontak mata kami dan sedikit menggeram…

"Ugghh…" kudengar napasnya memburu seperti menahan sakit. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Kau…ugh masih tidak mengerti ya hm?"

Napasnya semakin memburu, "Luhan kau kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi semakin gelisah seperti ini?"

"Ughh…Ahhh.." tiba-tiba saja dia menunduk dan menopangkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Napasnya masih tetap tidak stabil dan desahan kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya makin lama makin keras dan memburu"

"Ahh..ahh Kris…kumohon…ughh..tolong aku"

Apa maksudnya ini? Dia meminta tolong padaku. Meminta tolong apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Spontan aku melepaskan bahunya dan menjauh, seperti tidak mempedulikan apa-apa aku pergi dari hadapannya tanpa melihatnya. Aku bingung mengapa jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat setelah mendengarkan desahan serigala putih itu. Aku ingin menolongnya tapi mengapa aku menghindar? Bodohnya kau, Kris.

**End Kris POV**

**All in human form**

Seorang namja berwajah tegas dengan rambut hitam berponi berjalan angkuh ke dalam mansion besar sebuah _pack_ aliansi _werewolf_ yang dekat dengan _pack_nya. Bang Yongguk adalah Alpha kawanan serigala yang bermukim di kaki gunung yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari mansion besar _pack_ ini. Atas dasar panggilan Suho, Yongguk menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang bersama Zelo –maknae dalam _pack_- ke kediaman _Grugnire pack_. Serigala berbulu coklat gelap ini memiliki sorotan mata tajam yang sangat menakutkan, maka dari itulah Yongguk sangat ditakuti dan disegani.

"Kau sudah disini rupanya. Masuklah, Kris sudah menunggumu"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Yongguk masuk ke dalam mansion bersama Zelo yang mengekor dibelakangnya menuju ruang tamu. "Kau harus memiliki satu alasan pasti untuk memanggilku jauh-jauh kemari tuan Wu Yifan"

"Duduklah dulu, Gukkie"

"Yaks, panggilan macam apa itu. Hanya Hime yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu" Kris tampak bingung, siapa itu Hime? Seorang putri kerajaan jepang kah? Dia menatap Yongguk dengan tatapan siapa-itu-hime?

"Dia beta kami, hyung" jawab Zelo yang sedari tadi hanya diam sembari duduk disamping Suho dan tersenyum ramah kepada hyung yang lebih tua 5 tahun itu. Kris hanya membentuk bibirnya seperti huruf O dan memutar matanya bosan.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan huh?"

Keadaan kembali serius, dengan datar namun serius Kris menjawab, "Ini tentang omega. Kami menyelamatkan seekor serigala putih yang merupakan omega loner"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin dia bergabung dalam kelompokku karena kurasa dia memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa"

"Tunggu… kau bilang serigala putih?" Kris mengangguk cepat, "Ya. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, aku mengenal salah satu _pack_-nya yang lain. Alpha-nya"

"Sebaiknya kau bertemu dengannya, Yongguk"

**-alpha-**

**Luhan POV**

Dia benar-benar meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini? Apa dia tidak tahu apa, perut ini sakit sekali karena luka itu belum kunjung sembuh. Ditambah lagi aku kelaparan disini. Aku meminta tolong padanya untuk membawakan aku makanan kesini tapi kenapa dia menatapku horror begitu dan pergi. Ah sialan. Apa acting aku kesakitan tadi kelewatan ya? Sampai aku mengeluarkan desah kesakitan agar dia percaya dan membawakan aku makanan yang banyak. Tapi hasilnya malah ditinggal seperti ini. Ah menyebalkan….

Sepertinya aku akan terjebak disini, bersama dengan serigala lain yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Aku meruntuki diriku sendiri kenapa bisa terjebak jebakan murahan seperti itu hingga melukai perut ini. Menyebalkan, suatu saat aku akan membunuh _pack_ _hunter_ itu. Aku yakin setelah ini namja tinggi yang kudengar bernama Kris itu akan terus dan terus memaksaku bergabung di dalam _pack_nya. Seperti tadi, bukannya tidak ingin, aku belum bisa melupakan kawananku yang dulu, ayah dan ibu dan si kecil Leo yang terpaksa jatuh ke tangan _pack_ _hunter_ gara-gara vampire sialan itu.

Yah seperti yang kau lihat kini, aku seorang atau seekor omega loner. Tidak memiliki _pack_ dan hidup sebatang kara. Benar-benar sendiri. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri aku tertarik dengan namja tinggi itu, dia mirip seseorang yang kukenal dulu di _pack_, sang Alpha.

Pintu yang sedari tadi kutatap kini terbuka lebar, namja tinggi itu berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang namja bermata tajam dan berambut hitam berponi. Aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana ya? Mereka menghampiriku. Aku menatap Kris lama dan sepertinya dia menghindari tatapanku. Ada apa dengannya? Apa karena aktingku tadi?

"Luhan, kau kenal dia?" kualihkan pandanganku ke namja berponi itu dan memandangnya dengan seksama. Yah! Aku ingat, dia….

"Dia Alpha dari _Cielo_ _pack_, Bang Yongguk" jawabku dengan nada sedatar mungkin untuk mengurangi rasa gugupku terhadap dua Alpha yang hendak mengintrogasi diriku saat ini. Aku merasa seperti masuk ke sarang singa.

"Kau ingat aku ya manis"

Cih, dia memanggilku manis. Hei gukguk aku ini namja. Aku hanya menghela napas kesal dan memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin menerkam. Uh naluri serigalaku benar-benar ingin keluar "Diam kau Yongguk"

"Ahahaha dia merona"

Tak bisa menahan diri lagi, aku mengubah diri menjadi serigala dan menerjang badannya yang masih dalam wujud manusia itu. Menindihnya kuat dan menggeram di atas wajahnya. Yongguk hanya tersenyum sinis menatapku. Cih, aku benci namja ini. "Sekali lagi kau bilang aku manis, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengoyak lehermu, tampan" dia hanya tersenyun sinis kearahku.

"Ahhh…"

Tiba-tiba tubuhku melemas dan seketika berubah menjadi manusia kembali. Ternyata lukaku belum sembuh total dan karena posisiku saat ini sedang menindih Yongguk, aku pun jatuh lemas diatas dadanya. "Auuu si manis sedang tak berdaya ya" sialan, akan kubunuh kau Yongguk. Suatu hari nanti. Ingat itu.

"Hei Kris bantu aku, dia terlalu manis berada diatasku. Nanti aku tidak sanggup menahan napsuku" tangannya hei tangannya beraninya mengelus-elus punggungku seperti itu. Lepaskan tanganmu bodoooh. Aku benar-benar lemas dan tidak bisa berbuat apa. Pasrah sajalah…

"Dasar kau mesum" aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dan sedetik kemudian aku merasa melayang. Uh apa yang terjadi? Dia menggendongku? Aku berusaha membuka mata perlahan dan pemandangan pertama yang aku lihat adalah wajah tampan Kris. Rahangnya yang tegas dan lehernya yang jenjang. Aku terperangkap dalam pesonanya. Dia menggendongku bridal style dan membawaku kembali ke ranjang.

"Sudah tau mash lemah, masih saja memaksakan diri. Merepotkan" ah lebih baik aku diam saja. Lelah berdebat. Kulihat si gukguk itu sudah berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ranjangku.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai ke wilayah _Grugnire pack, _Luhan. Apa yang terjadi pada _pack_-mu?" sumpah demi dewa Anubis, aku malas bercerita tentang permasalahan _pack_-ku pada mereka. Tapi dari tatapan mereka yang tajam aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Seperti Kris benar-benar menginginkan aku bergabung dalam _pack_-nya.

"Orang tuaku mati karena _pack hunter_ sialan itu dan hanya aku yang tersisa dari _pack_. Sehingga aku menjadi omega, padahal saat itu aku adalah beta"

**End Luhan POV**

Luhan menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka berdua, dari perpecahan _pack_ hingga mereka diburu dan dibunuh oleh _pack_ _hunter_ di hutan. Luhan adalah salah satu anggota _pack_ yang selamat. Dulunya dia merupakan serigala beta dengan sang Alpha bernama Yunho. Mereka merupakan bagian dari _Mirotic pack_. Selama berminggu-minggu Luhan berburu sendiri untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya di hutan hingga akhirnya dia bertemu seorang _pack_ _hunter_ yang sebelumnya membunuh _pack_-nya. Tanpa disangka sang _pack_ _hunter_ menjebak Luhan hingga terluka seperti keadaanya sekarang ini hingga bertemulah dia dengan _Grugnire pack. _

_Grugnire pack_ merupakan _pack_ terkuat di wilayah selatan pedalaman kota kecil ini. Keberadaan mereka tersembunyi dan tidak diketahui oleh manusia biasa. _Grugnire pack, Cielo pack _dan _Mirotic pack _ adalah _pack_ terbesar dan kini mungkin keberadaan mereka akan terancam karena adanya perkumpulan dengan jumlah besar yang menjuluki diri mereka sebagai _pack_ _hunter_. Merekalah yang membunuh kawanan _Mirotic_, Alpha mereka melarikan diri karena keegoisannya yang tinggi meninggalkan _pack_ begitu saja saat keadaan genting. Luhan sebagai beta tidak tahu alasan Yunho meninggalkan dirinya dan _pack_ lainnya yang berjuang melawa maut.

Melihat kedua orang tua dan adiknya terbantai secara sadis oleh _pack_ _hunter_, Luhan seketika lemah dan berlari menyelamatkan diri, jika tidak dia akan ikut terbantai. Terdengar egois, tapi Luhan harus tetap bertahan demi klannya. Luhan tidak menyadari salah satu _pack_ _hunter_ telah mengikutinya sejak pelarian dan memasang jebakan yang sukses membuatnya hampir mati. Jika tidak diselamatkan Kris dan _pack_-nya, dia yakin akan mati saat itu juga.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Kris" tatapan matanya terlihat kosong, dia mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya tanpa ekspresi berarti, datar dan terkesan dingin. Ini mungkin merupakan trauma terdalam Luhan. Hampir kehilangan harapan untuk hidup. "Aku serasa ingin menghajar Alpha _pack_-mu Luhan. Sungguh"

"Bukan waktu yang tepat rasanya untuk bercanda, Yongguk"

"Aku serius"

"Apa kau pernah melihat wajah-wajah _pack_ _hunter_ itu?" tanya Kris yang tanpa sabar menggengam telapak tangan kecil Luhan. Dia tahu menceritakan masa lalu yang kelam itu membutuhkan keberanian. Karena sama saja artinya kita berusaha membuka luka lama.

"Tidak, mereka memakai topeng dan jubah hitam dan menyerang kami saat malam. Kejadian itu sungguh cepat, aku….aku…" tangan Luhan yang digenggam Kris terasa bergetar hebat, bukan hanya tangannya tapi seluruh tubuhnya. Mata itu, mata rusa itu tersirat kepedihan yang amat mendalam. Air mata itu tidak dapat terbendung lagi, persetan dengan tabiat dinginnya kini Luhan yang terkenal sebagai Beta yang dingin di _pack_-nya dulu menangis di hadapan dua Alpha itu.

Luhan sangat rapuh kini, lengan besar itu merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan menyalurkan kehangatan dan kekuatan untuknya. Kris memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin melepas Luhan, melihat namja cantik ini menderita akan kejadian buruk yang menimpanya. "Mianhae, aku telah memaksamu untuk bercerita. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau hal ini sangat menyakitkan bagimu"

Kris memang namja yang hangat, semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Tak terkecuali Yongguk, seketika dia merasa sebuah aura berbeda dari Kris. Aura itu sangat hangat, dia sempat berpikir apakah Alpha aliansinya yang terkenal sangat garang dan menakutkan ini telah jatuh pada pesona namja cantik di dekapannya itu. Luhan yang mendapatkan kehangatan dari pelukan Kris membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang namja tinggi itu. Menangis sejadi-jadinya karena tangisan ini sudah lama ditahannya. Dan hari ini, dinding pertahanan namja berego tinggi itu akhirnya runtuh.

"Luhan, uljima…kau tidak akan sendiri lagi, ada kami disini. Berhentilah menangis, kumohon"

"Ya, Kris benar. Ada kami disini" ujar Yongguk sembari tersenyum kearah Kris. Samar-samar terdengar gumaman dari pelukan Luhan dan Kris, tapi pendengaran mereka yang tajam dapat menangkap gumaman pelan itu. Luhan tersenyum dalam tangisannya mengatakan, _"Gomawo"_

**-beta-**

Sepasang insan tengah bergelut mesra diatas sebuah ranjang _king size_ yang berada ditengah ruangan besar bak kerajaan itu. Tidak, jika kalian berpikir mereka sedang apa, mereka hanya bercumbu, hanya melepas hasrat dan saling memberikan kehangatan. Seperti simbiosis mutualisme. Perlu diketahui, mereka sama sekali belum memasuki _mating_ _season_. Hal ini dilakukan hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

"Ahh..nghh…yeoll..yeollie…ahh nanti dilihat yang lain..AH" sang partner berhasil menggigit gemas leher putih jenjangnya dan sebentar lagi pasti akan ada tanda merah keunguan disana. Namja yang menindihnya kini tidak menghentikan aksnya sedikitpun malah menambah gigitan disetiap inci leher putih itu.

"Tidak akan sayang, nghh…kau lezat sekali hari ini. Membuat serigala kecil dibawah ini berkedut" dengan sengaja namja itu menggesekan selangkangannya yang sudah terasa sangat sempit ke lawan main yang sedang ditindihnya.

"Nghh ahhh.." sensasi nikmat memang mengalir ke ubun-ubunya terasa sangat menyenangkan saat bagian itu tersentuh tapi akal sehatnya mengalahkan semuanya setelah dirasa namja diatasnya membuka resleting celananya sembari menjilati tulang rahang sang namja imut itu dengan napas memburu. "YA! Park Chanyeol, jangan coba-coba kau masukan. Kita sama sekali belum masuk periode _mating_ _season_, yeollie..Aku belum mau…nghh ah..stop stop stop" Baekhyun, mendorong kasar tubuh Chanyeol –namja yang sedang menindihnya- hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur. Terasa seperti api yang menjalar ke bokongnya, Chanyeol meringgis perih. "Baby, sakit" rengeknya manja plus wajah 'kicked wolfie' andalannya.

"Biarin, aku tidak peduli. Kau selalu saja menarikku kemari dan melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya belum saatnya kita lakukan. Bersabarlah sampai _mating_ _season_. Aku tidak mau hamil duluan karena kecerobohan kau Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol hanya pasrah mendengar ocehan panjang lebar kekasihnya yang sudah diduganya akan terjadi, kupingnya terasa panas karena topiknya setiap hari adalah menunggu _mating_ _season_. Yang mananya hasrat besar memang susah ditahan apalagi mendekati bulan _mating_ _season_ yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi.

"Aku rasa besok sudah _mating_ _season_ kok sayang, tidak apa kan kita melakukannya sebelum hari itu"

"Kau tidak punya kalender serigala ya?" Baekhyun tambah kesal dengan penuturan asal dari sang kekasih. Dengan wajah cemberut, namja imut itu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setengah telanjang itu. Berteriak-teriak memanggil Baekhyun tapi dihiraukan.

"Aish jinja, dia kalau marah lebih parah dari yeoja PMS"

"YA! AKU DENGAR ITU PARK CHANYEOL"

Chanyeol hanya menghela napas panjang, lelah berdebat dengan kekasihnya. Padahal dia ingin sekali melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Baekhyun. Tapi seperti kata kekasihnya tadi, belum saatnya karena Baekhyun bersikeras untuk menunggu _mating_ _season_. Instingnya merasakan bahwa _mating_ _season_ memang sudah dekat tapi yang namanya tidak sabaran yah jadilah seperti ini. Menahan hasrat ingin dipuaskan dan terpaksalah dia bermain solo di kamar mandi yang dingin.

"Ahh..ahh mhhh..Baekkie…ahhh~" lenguhan nikmat itu berakhir dengan keluarnya cairan putih dari kejantanannya dan menempel ke dinding kamar mandi itu. Chanyeol berdiri dibawah guyuran air shower dengan napas terengah-engah. Pikirannya melayang.

Sebenarnya sebelum melakukan _mating_ _season_, dia sebagai serigala dominan harus menemukan serigala yang tepat untuk di-_imprint_. Bukan hanya serigala saja, manusia juga bisa di _imprint_ oleh para _werewolf_. Maka dari itulah dia memaksa Baekhyun untuk melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Apakah mereka cocok atau tidak, apakah Chanyeol dapat meng-_imprint_ Baekhyun atau tidak. Hal ini tidak ada yang tahu, sama seperti ikatan takdir. Dengan siapa kau hidup dan kapan berakhirnya hidupmu itu dari takdir.

"Baekkie, aku ingin sekali kau yang menjadi pendampingku seumur hidupku. Bukan yang lain. Aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu sayang"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_when the shapeshifter like werewolf imprints on a specific person, he becomes unconditionally bound to her/him for the rest of his life. –twilight wiki_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Penjelasan:**

_Mating season: _dalam pack serigala sebenarnya, mating season dilakukan oleh Alpha jantan dan Alpha betina dalam kawanan serigala. Istilahnya alpha betina hanya menunggu di sarang dan hanya dia yang dilayani oleh seluruh pack. Karena dialah yang akan melahirkan bayi-bayi serigala. Karena dalam cerita ini Yaoi jadi uke sebagai bottom-nya dan mating season dilakukan pada musimnya setelah imprint.

_Imprint_: dalam cerita ini imprint mirip dengan imprint di cerita twilight tapi perbedaannya mereka bisa meng-imprint anggota pack. Imprint itu semacam penetapan soulmate yang akan menjadi pasangannya seumur hidup.

_Pack:_ _Grugnire pack, Cielo pack _dan _Mirotic pack _adalah pack besar yang menetap di tempat tersembunyi di dalam cerita ini. _Grugnire pack _(Pack EXO diambil dari bahasa Spanyol yang berarti Growl) _Cielo pack _(Pack B.A.P diambil dari bahasa Spanyol yang berarti Angel) dan _Mirotic pack _(ex-pack Luhan). Nama-nama ini diambil dari lagu andalan setiap boyband, growl, angle (1004) dan mirotic.

Kasta dalam semua pack:

_Grugnire pack – _Kris (Alpha), Suho (Beta)

_Cielo pack – _Yongguk (Alpha), Himchan (Beta)

_Mirotic pack _– Yunho (Alpha), Luhan (Beta)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak atas komen, review, masukan dan kritikan di dalam cerita ini. Ah NC-annya masih sedikit dan itu kepotong hahahaha…ntar di ch 3. Sabar aja ya. KrisLu udh keliatan kan percikan api cintanya #elah bahasanya. Chanbaek juga udh kluar. Bentar lagi nih sehun mulai berontak di ch 3. Jadi tunggu yaaaa…udah di tetapin kok siapa sebenarnya anak yg dikandungan Luhan nnti. Dan itu rahasiaaaaa…#gak nanya.**

**Sekali lagi gomawo semuanya…I love youuuu muaaaach.**

**Big thanks to all of reviewer for prolog and ch 1^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Baekkie, aku ingin sekali kau yang menjadi pendampingku seumur hidupku. Bukan yang lain. Aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu sayang" _

_A shot in the dark_

_A past lost in space_

_Where do I start?_

_The past and the chase_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekelebat penglihatan masa lalu dan masa depan dirinya bersama seseorang telah didapatkan dengan sangat jelas. Namja itu tersenyum manis dan hampir menitikan air matanya karena sangking senangnya akan penglihatan itu. Ia baru saja mendapatkan _vision imprint _yang sudah lama dinantinya. Kini dia yakin, bahwa Baekhyun adalah _soulmate_ seumur hidupnya. Byun Baekhyun adalah _imprint_-nya.

"_You're mine, Baekhyun. From the beginning, you're mine"_ sambil tersenyum lega, Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangannya dengan perasaan senang yang terasa hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Membuatnya seperti orang gila saat itu. Park Chanyeol telah meng-_imprint_ Byun Baekhyun secara tidak langsung, tinggal menunggu _mating_ _season_ untuk menjadikan Byun Baekhyun miliknya. Seutuhnya. Seumur hidupnya.

**-beta-**

Setelah lama menangis, akhirnya Luhan tertidur pulas di pelukan Kris. Melihat wajah tidurnya yang damai dan terlihat polos mampu membuat Kris terpesona entah kesekian kalinya. Yongguk yang masih berada di dalam kamar Luhan menepuk bahu Kris cukup keras dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan sang Alpha aliansi itu.

"Sepertinya kita butuh bicara, Kris"

"Hm… aku tahu itu"

Yongguk dan Kris meninggalkan ruangan yang ditempati Luhan menuju ruang tengah, disusul oleh Suho dan Zelo yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan setia di depan kamar Luhan. Menelusuri koridor yang sepi dan berdominan lukisan kuno menimbulkan hawa serius diantara kedua Alpha tersebut. Yongguk sudah yakin apa rencana Kris selanjutnya setelah mendengar cerita Luhan tadi. Kemungkinan besar ini adalah peringatan pertama bagi mereka untuk waspada akan perang antara mereka dan _pack_ hunter yang disebutkan Luhan. Sejak dulu _pack_ hunter berusaha melenyapkan seluruh kawanan _werewolf_ di dunia ini dan sudah pasti denga bantuan para vampire yang membenci keberadaan _werewolf_ di daerah mereka. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, _werewolf_ dan vampire tidak pernah akrab, mereka cenderung melawan satu sama lain. Bagaikan musuh abadi yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak sekalipun untuk bersatu.

Begitu juga sebaliknya, _werewolf_ membenci keberadaan _pack_ hunter, vampire dan antek-anteknya. Mereka seakan ingin menguasai dunia dengan mereka sebagai pihak yang paling dominan tak terkecuali menjadikan manusia sebagai budak mereka.

"Sepertinya permainan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai, Kris"

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Ini sudah saatnya kita menunjukan siapa kita sebenarnya pada mereka"

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mengoyak leher vampire yang pernah hampir membunuh Hime-ku"

"Aku juga begitu" Teringat akan tujuan utamanya, tiba-tiba saja Kris berhenti, "Yongguk, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan?"

"Hm apa itu?"

"Suho, Zelo sebaiknya kalian duluan saja" serigala lain yang sedari tadi mengekor _duo leader_ itu mengikuti perintah Kris untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Kau tau cara mengubah omega menjadi bagian dari _pack_"

"Aku yakin kau masih bersikeras untuk memasukan Luhan dalam _pack_mu"

"Kau sudah tau itu kan? Masih saja bertanya…"

"Ya! Jangan jutek begitu Krissy. Dengar, aku menyampaikan ini hanya sekali" tatapan mereka berubah serius, "Untuk membuatnya menjadi bagian dari _pack_-mu, kau harus mengubahnya dengan gigitanmu, Kris. Jika kau telah menjadikan dia sebagai bagian dari _pack_-mu. Kau harus jauhkan dia dari serigala yang lain selama beberapa hari karena dia akan mengalami masa _in heat_"

"Masa _in heat_? Semacam _mating_ _heat_?" tanya namja tinggi itu penasaran. Yongguk mengangguk, "Selama _in heat_ atau _mating_ _heat_, serigala tidak dapat mengontrol nafsu seksualnya dan secepatnya harus dipuaskan jika tidak, lama kelamaan dia akan mati"

Mendengar kata mati meluncur dari bibir Yongguk sukses membuat sang Alpha tinggi itu terkejut. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir. "Kau pasti sudah tahu kan kalau _mating_ heat hanya berhasil jika dilakukan oleh serigala yang telah meng-_imprint_-nya. Jika _mating_ heat tidak berhasil olehmu. Kau harus merelakan namja manis itu untuk disentuh oleh semua serigala di dalam _pack_-mu"

Kalimat terakhir dari Yongguk terdengar lebih menyakitkan lagi untuk Kris, seakan dia merasakan sesak saat mendengar hal itu. Serasa dia benar-benar tidak akan rela jika Luhan disentuh oleh serigala lain. Tapi, sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Luhan, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan _vision_ tentang Luhan sebagai _imprint_-nya. Apakah ini sebuah pertanda jika dia dan Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Pertanda bahwa Luhan bukanlah _soulmate_nya. Memikirkan hal itu tentu saja membuat namja tinggi ini semakin sesak.

'_Luhan'_

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesosok tubuh tinggi yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan duo Alpha. Sosok itu tersenyum sinis dan berbalik kearah kamar Luhan. _'before you bite him, I'll bite him first'_ dan melancarkan aksi yang selama ini dia tunggu-tunggu. _Imprint._ Ya benar, sosok ini menginginkan Luhan menjadi miliknya dan segera meng-_imprint_ namja manis itu secara langsung karena sejak awal pertemuannya, dia telah meng_-imprint_ Luhan secara tidak langsung melalui _vision imprint_. _"Luhan is mine"_

**-omega-**

Sesampainya mereka di ruang tengah, tampak semua kawanan serigala telah berkumpul tapi Kris tidak mendapatkan sosok Chanyeol disana.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Spontan Kris menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat diam saat ini. Tidak seperti biasanya selalu mengoceh dan meniru setiap perkataan yang dikeluarkan Tao. Merasa ditatap seperti itu, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan seakan mengatakan dia tidak tahu keberadaan namja tinggi itu.

Namun selang beberapa detik kemudian siluet muncul di pintu masuk mansion mereka. "Yo, aku disini. Maaf terlambat" sesosok serigala yang memiliki bulu berwarna hitam dan abu-abu itu datang dan langsung mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu dan _vision imprint_ terlihat jelas namun sekelebat dipikiran Baekhyun. Mata itu menyiratkan cinta yang begitu dalam dan terasa sangat hangat, tanpa sadar tangan mungil Baekhyun menyentuh permukaan kulit pipi lembut Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar. Seakan mengerti apa yang dia lihat barusan, Baekhyun mencium bibir namja tinggi itu sekilas. "Aku sudah yakin dari awal, Yeollie" keduanya tersenyum senang, seolah dunia milik berdua mereka tidak menyadari tatapan heran dari kawanannya. Chanyeol yang sadar dengan keadaan hanya tersenyum canggung kepada mereka."Ahahaha mianhaeee"

Baekhyun hanya tertunduk malu dan memilih bungkam sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya. "Baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian. Ini mengenai-"

"Serigala putih itu kan, bisakah kau langsung pada intinya saja?" Sehun dengan lancang memotong kalimat yang dilontarkan Kris, dia baru saja tiba entah dari mana. Hal ini tentu saja membawa suasana tidak enak disekitar ruangan besar itu. Suho yang biasanya tenang menapat horror kearah Sehun.

"Beraninya kau memotong pembicaraanku, bocah" Kris mendesis geram karena perkataan Sehun yang menurutnya tidak sopan. Jemarinya kuat mengepal seakan menahan amarah dan emosi ingin menghajar anak itu saat ini.

"Lanjutkan saja Kris, jangan hiraukan dia" ujar Yongguk menenangkan si Alpha karena dirinya dapat melihat aura gelap disekitar tubuh tegap Kris. Ya, Yongguk memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat aura tubuh seseorang. Baik itu aura suci ataupun aura jahat. Dia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sehun yang tahu kesalahannya hanya diam sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dia mencibir dan memutar bola matanya bosan, "Ck, mian"

Dari dulu hingga sekarang Sehun dan Kris tidak pernah akur barang sedikitpun. Mereka seakan bersaing akan sesuatu. Walaupun Sehun adalah maknae dalam _pack_ ini, tapi sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda dari Kris dan itu membuat mereka menjadi makhluk paling emosian. Mereka berambisi besar. Kris menghembuskan napasnya kasar, percuma saja melawan anak kecil. Itu yang ada dipikirannya.

"Seperti yang kalian dengar, dia omega. Omega loner tepatnya. Masalahnya sekarang adalah dia korban dari _pack_ hunter"

"Tunggu, kau bilang _pack_ hunter? _Pack_ yang pernah membunuh keluarga kita dulu?"

"Ya, kau benar Minseok hyung. Mereka telah membunuh _pack_ Luhan, Mirotic _pack_"

"MWO? Mirotic _pack_ terbunuh? Ba-bagaimana dengan nasib kita? _Pack_ terhebat seperti mereka saja bisa terbunuh. Lalu kita..kita…"

"Tenanglah Baekhyun, sebelum hal itu terjadi pada kita, kita harus membunuh _pack_ hunter"

"Kau benar Chanyeol, secara tidak langsung mereka mengibarkan bendera perang kepada kita. Jadi untuk itu kita harus tetap waspada dan bersiap menghadapi mereka"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apakah dia mau bergabung dengan kita?" kali ini Jongdae yang hanya diam sambil memainkan bantal sofa itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Semua mata menatapnya, "Aku bisa melihat bahwa Luhan memiliki kekuatan yang besar"

"Aku juga bisa merasakannya" tambah Kai yang duduk didekat Jongdae. Kris menghela napas kasar, "Aku masih belum bisa membujuknya. Dia sangat keras kepala"

"Biar aku saja yang membujuknya" suara berat yang keluar dari bibir tipis namja berkulit putih pucat itu membuat seisi ruangan hening. Tanpa persetujuan Kris dia berjalan meninggalka pertemuan kawanan itu. Yongguk yang melihat aura berbeda dari Kris semakin khawatir jika adanya pertengkaran yang lebih berlanjut disini. Sehun tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam sang Alpha. Dia tetap saja berjalan kearah kamar Luhan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tanpa merasakan tatapan menusuk seorang Kris.

"Siapa yang mengizinkamu untuk menemuinya huh?"

Sehun berhenti tapi tidak berbalik untuk menatap semua kawananya. 'Cih, dia selalu saja mencampuri urusanku' pikir Sehun

"Aku pemimpin disini, setidaknya menghargaiku Oh Sehun" pura-pura tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kris, Sehun kembali berjalan menuju tujuannya. Namun belum sempat dia berjalan beberapa langkah, punggungnya terasa berat dan terasa seperti tertindih. Sehun jatuh terkelungkup dengan serigala hitam besar diatasnya. Serigala itu menggeram ganas, sungguh menakutkan. "Aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini Oh Sehun"

Sehun yang tertindih tubuh besar serigala hitam itu hanya tersenyum sinis dengan mata tertutup menahan beban Kris yang lumayan berat, "Kenapa kau melarangku untuk menemuinya. Apa kau hanya ingin memilikinya sendiri hm? Memonopoli Luhannie-ku?"

"Kau bilang apa?" merasa punggungnya sedikit lebih ringan, Sehun mengubah wujudnya menjadi serigala putih gading yang mungkin sedikit lebih kecil dari Kris. Walaupun begitu mereka sama-sama kuat. Sehun mendorong Kris kuat hingga terpental beberapa meter dan menghantam meja kecil di ruangan itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini dapat mengurangi pertahanannya pada tubuh Sehun. Suho, Yixing dan Chanyeol menhampiri pemimpin mereka yang terdiam karena serangan Sehun. Sehun menggeram ganas kea rah semua kawanannya, percikan api kemarahan terpancar di mata merahnya.

"Jangan sentuh Luhan, yang akan mengubahnya adalah aku. Bukan kau"

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun. Kau berkata seperti itu seakan telah mengenal Luhan"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku mengenalnya dan sejak awal dia adalah milikku"

"KAU GILA HUH? BEDEBAH KAU SEHUN, LUHAN MILIKKU"

"LUHAN ADALAH _IMPRINT_KU, WU YI FAN"

Semua mata terbelalak melebih mata bulat Kyungsoo setelah mendengarkan pengakuan Sehun. Pantas saja Sehun tidak suka dengan sifat Kris yang seakan merasa dirinyalah yang akan mendapatkan Luhan. Seakan Luhan adalah miliknya dan hanya dia yang boleh menyentuhnya. Karena hal itulah Sehun tidak suka dengan sifat Kris.

"Atas dasar apa kau bilang Luhan adalah milikmu sedangkan sejak awal aku telah meng-_imprint_nya"

Semua terdiam, tidak berani angkat bicara. Kris yang sebagai Alpha mereka pun bungkam sejak mengetahui kenyataan yang jauh berbeda dari harapannya. Patah hati yang dirasakannya sungguh menyakitkan. Kris memang sudah menyadari bahwa Luhan bukan _imprint_-nya tapi karena ego dan harga diri yang tinggi untuk tetap memiliki Luhan berhasil membutakannya. Justru itulah Kris meng-_claim_ sesuatu yang bukan hak-nya karena namja ini sudah terlanjur mencintai Luhan dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Awalnya aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mendapatkan pandangan _imprint_ seekor serigala putih yang berlumuran darah. Akhirnya aku sadar bahwa selama ini serigala putih itu adalah Luhan. Luhan adalah _imprint_ku"

Sehun mengubah kembali dirinya menjadi manusia biasa. "Kau tahu kan sejak dulu _imprinting_ tidak bisa dilakukan dengan adanya unsur paksaan. Jika kau masih memaksakan hatimu untuk tetap mendapatkan Luhan, kau harus melawanku, Kris. Tapi aku rasa itu pilihan yang amat sulit bagimu karena jika kau membunuhku maka kau juga membunuh Luhan secara tidak langsung" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kawanannya yang masih bingung dan tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui Luhan.

Kris, jangan ditanya lagi seperti apa reaksi sang Alpha. Masih dengan wajah ditekuk, kepalan tangan mengepal keras dan menimbulkan percikan darah, dan punggung yang tidak lagi tegap. Suho yang merasa kini dibutuhkan mengusap pelan punggung sang Alpha. Tanpa diduga, Kris memeluknya dengan sangat erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Suho dan menangis. Semua _pack_ sontak terkejut, bahkan Yongguk dan Zelo ikut terkejut dengan apa yang mereka saksikan kini. Sang Alpha, menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupnya. Sebesar itukah cintanya terhadap Luhan? Serigala yang baru mereka temui.

_You hunted me down_

_Like a wolf, a predator_

_I felt like a deer in love lights_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback before Kris and Sehun fighting.**

Setelah mendengarkan pembicaraan serius _duo leader_ itu, Sehun beranjak dari posisi mengupingnya menuju kamar Luhan. Terlihat Luhan sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah damai nan polosnya. Sehun tersenyum lembut sembari berjalan ke ranjang Luhan, mengelus rambutnya lembut dan mengecup keningnya. Tatapan mata Sehun sungguh jauh berbeda, tatapan itu lembut dan penuh cinta, berbeda dengan tatapan yang selama ini dia tunjukan kepada semua orang. Sehun telah merasakan bahwa namja ini memanglah pasangan _imprint_-nya. Dari beberapa mimpi dan vision _imprint_ yang didapatkannya mengenai serigala putih yang sekarat dan berlumuran darah. Sejak saat itu -awal dia menemukan Luhan- bukan hal yang kebetulan, namun takdir itu sendiri yang mempertemukan mereka.

"Hei, Sleeping beauty… bangunlah" mata rusa jernih Luhan terbuka secara perlahan, mencoba menetralkan pandangan matanya ke sosok namja putih pucat di depannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, "Kau siapa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga namja manis itu. Luhan merasakan hawa napas Sehun yang menggelitik itu berusaha menahan napasnya. 'Apa yang akan dia lakukan?' pikirnya. Luhan tersadar, dia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Apakah namja ini telah mengunci pergerakannya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya seakan kaku. "Kau milikku, Luhan" langsung saja Sehun menancapkan taring tajamnya ke permukaan kulit leher Luhan. Luhan ingin berteriak karena gigitan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan tapi dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara teriakan sedikitpun dari tenggorokannya.

Sehun menancapkannya lebih dalam dan berhasil membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit yang terasa seperti membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan reflek, Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun erat, meremas rambut putih platina Sehun dengan keras. Mulutnya yang tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya itu terbuka lebar, napasnya memburu seperti memerlukan sesuatu. Sehun yang merasa hal ini cukup, melepaskan gigitannya pada leher Luhan dan menjilatnya perlahan hingga ke tulang rahangnya berulang kali. Pernapasan Luhan telah stabil dan terasa lebih tenang saat Sehun mencium lembut bekas gigitan di lehernya.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukan dan menatap Luhan dalam. Seketika pandangan Luhan menerawang, menampilakan sekelebat film yang berputar secara cepat dan kembali ke masa sekarang. Dia melihat dirinya dan seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat bergandengan tangan di sebuah danau. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan dengan sekejap pandangan itu kembali ke masa kini dimana dia sedang berada di samping namja berkulit pucat itu. Suaranya teasa telah kembali, "Kau…..adalah _imprint_ku?" tanya Luhan masih setengah percaya akan apa yang dialaminya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Dia bergerak menangkup wajah Sehun dan memandanginya. Mengelus pipi putih Sehun dan terus menyentuh bagian lehernya. Sehun yang diperlakukan lembut oleh namja yang baru saja menjadi _soulmate_nya hanya menikmati sentuhan tersebut. "Ya, kau benar. Luhan"

'Se..sehun. Sehun…namja yang selalu ada di mimpiku itu'

"Kau…. Sehun?" dia mengangguk semangat dan menampilkan senyuman lembut yang tidak pernah dia tunjukan kepada orang lain. Perasaan senang menghampiri keduanya. Dengan perlahan Sehun memperkecil jarak antara mereka dan menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir _kissable_ Luhan. Bukan hanya sekedar mengecupnya lembut, tapi Sehun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melumat bibir manis Luhan. Terbuai dengan permainan, Luhan menerima perlakuan itu dengan hati terbuka. Luhan membalas lumatan, mempersempit jarak mereka dengan memeluk leher Sehun lebih dekat. "Mmphh…mmhhh.." desahan tertahan itu keluar dengan indahnya dari mulut manis Luhan. Sehun yang seketika merasakan libidonya naik, menggendong tubuh Luhan dan memangkunya.

"Ngghh… mmmpphh.."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan agar bisa mengeksplor lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat Luhan. "Ahh~" Luhan yang memekik otomatis membuka mulutnya sedikit lebih lebar, dengan cepat Sehun memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Luhan dan melumatnya lebih ganas. Menciptakan lelehan saliva yang turun dari sudut bibir Luhan. Hasratnya kini benar-benar tidak dapat ditahan.

"Nghh…mmphhh…Sehhh—sehunnhhh" Merasa sudah limitnya, Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun sebagai tanda bahwa dia sudah kehabisan napas. Tidak mau hal itu terjadi, Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka memperlihatkan tautan benang saliva di antar bibir mereka.

Mereka terengah-engah, "Mianhae, Lu. Aku terlalu senang…. sehingga menjadi seperti ini" ujarnya disela-sela napasnya yang masih terengah-engah sembari membersihkan saliva Luhan dengan jempolnya. Luhan tersenyum sangat manis, seolah-olah sifatnya yang dingin dulu mencair setelah bertemu Sehun.

"Gwenchana, _my soulmate_" seketika Luhan pingsan di pelukan Sehun. Sehun mengingat bahwa Luhan merasa cepat letih karena lukanya yang belum sembuh, ditambah lagi dengan aktivitas _imprint_-nya barusan yang membutuhkan tenaga untuk menghadapi vision _imprint_. Sehun menidurkan kembali Luhan dan menyelimutinya. Mengecup keningnya lembut dan mengusapnya, "Istirahatlah, Luhannie"

**End of flashback**

_You loved me and I froze in time_

_Hungry for that flesh of mine_

Setelah kejadian itu, Kris sama sekali tidak ingin menampakan wajahnya di depan Luhan. Keadaan namja manis itu sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya lebih berseri ketimbang wajahnya yang dingin saat pertama kali menyelamatkan Luhan. Tentu saja hal itu berdampak pada pendamping hidup yang baru saja mengklaim dirinya sebagai _soulmate_, Sehun.

Minggu ini adalah bertengahan Maret, bisa dikatakan pada bulan ini adalah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh pasangan serigala yang telah memiliki _soulmate_. Bulan ini adalah bulan _mating season. _Bulan dimana saatnya Sehun mengklaim Luhan secara hukum alam.

_But I can't compete with the he-wolf, who was brought me to my knees_

_What do you see in those yellow eyes?_

_Cause I'm falling to pieces_

_Falling into pieces_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Penjelasan:**

_Vision Imprint_: semacam penglihatan masa depan dan masa lalu yang dijadikan satu. Isi dari penglihatan itu tentang manusia atau _werewolf_ lain yang akan menjadi _imprint_. Mungkin dengan kata lain mimpi. Dan mimpi ini harus diwujudkan dalam kehidupan nyata. Dalam cerita ini Sehun dan Chanyeol mendapatkannya lewat mimpi atau bayangan.

**Maaf pemirsa, sepertinya aku harus menghapus prolog. Karena ada beberapa cerita yang diubah karena keinginan reader yang menginkan HUNHAN tetap jaya…#merdekaaaa..**

**Karena ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan prolog lagi, maka beberapa akan di hapus atau di perbaiki.**

**Buat semua masukan dan dukungan saya selaku author berterima kasih banyak #sok formal lu…**

**Hahaha. Adegan NC-nya kurang hot ya. Rated M sebenarnya buat cari aman aja. Hahah walaupun rasanya cerita ini tidak aman.**

**Sidernya banyak hahahahai, bangga saya. Tapi sempetin juga dong kasi review buat author, dikit aja setitikpun boleh #ngarep…gini gini sih saya juga mantan sider…siderella…#cinderella oon..**

**SELAMATKAN FF, FANART, DAN FANVID**

**ISI PETISINYA SEBELUM 19 MARET 2014 GUYYYSSS…..KITA HENTIKAN SOPA (semangat bener dah)**

**Click Link here…**

**(.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr)**

**KALO GA ADA PETISI DARI FANS, FANFICTION, FANVID DAN FANART AKAN DIHAPUS DARI MUKA BUMI. MAKA DARI ITU UNTUK TEMAN-TEMAN YANG MASIH INGIN BACA FF SAYA DAN AUTHOR LAINNYA. BERPETISILAH (ceramah)**

**Big thanks for reviewer from prolo, ch 1 and ch 2. Lope u comaaaattt…. ^^**

**xoxodeer^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sesuai polling yang sudah saya adakan, KRISHO yang terpilih dengan suara terbanyak. Haha makasih buat review dan masukan/sarannya~ buat smua readerkuuuuu mumumumuuu :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Disclaimer: Storyline is mine, EXO and B.A.P belong to GOD, Song She Wolf – David Guetta ft Sia_

_Warning: Mpreg, YAOI, Confused storyline_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Setelah kejadian itu, Kris sama sekali tidak ingin menampakan wajahnya di depan Luhan. Keadaan namja manis itu sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya lebih berseri ketimbang wajahnya yang dingin saat pertama kali menyelamatkan Luhan. Tentu saja hal itu berdampak pada pendamping hidup yang baru saja mengklaim dirinya sebagai soulmate, Sehun._

_Minggu ini adalah bertengahan Maret, bisa dikatakan pada bulan ini adalah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh pasangan serigala yang telah memiliki soulmate. Bulan ini adalah bulan mating season. Bulan dimana saatnya Sehun mengklaim Luhan secara hukum alam._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Did he laid in wait?_

_Was I bait to pull you in?_

_The thrill of the kill_

_You feel is a sin_

'_Dosakah aku menginginkan dia menjadi milikku, bukan milik Oh Sehun'_

'_Dan dosakah aku melampiaskan semua hasrat ini padanya? Pada Suho?'_

Kata-kata seperti itulah yang kerap terpikirkan oleh Kris saat ini. Bisa dikatakan jika Kris merupakan seorang namja bertipe egois yang tinggi, menginginkan semua kehendaknya terpenuhi termasuk hal percintaan seperti ini. Sehingga dia buta akan segalanya dan hanya memandang Luhan sebagai orang yang bisa membahagiakannya. Kris tidak sadar selama ini ada yang lebih sabar menghadapi sifat Kris dan menerima namja tampan itu apa adanya. Dari sifat aslinya, sifat yang selalu ditutupi hingga watak parah Kris yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada semua orang. Suho, dialah yang selalu sabar menghadapi sang Alpha. Jauh dalam hati kecilnya, ia merasa senang dengan keadaan ini. Dimana Kris memeluknya erat dan menangis di bahunya, tapi sisi lain hatinya berkata jika ini salah. Kris mencintai Luhan dan sudah seharusnya dia bahagia dengannya tapi kini namja manis itu justru memilih Sehun sebagai pasangan _imprint_-nya.

_Imprint_ sama halnya dengan ikatan takdir. Jika ikatan benang merah kasat mata itu sedari dulu ada di jari kelingking mereka, tentu saja mereka tak akan dapat dipisahkan walaupun mereka tak mengenali satu sama lain. Suho menginginkan Kris merasa bahagia, namun Suho melakukan cara yang salah untuk membahagiakannya.

"Ahhh..nghh..nghh Krisshh…ahhh" lenguhan nikmat itu kini menggema di salah satu kamar di mansion besar ini. Seperti menjadi pemecah keheningan di dalam kamar itu, suara lenguhan dan desahan itu terasa memenuhi ruangan dan membuat suhu menjadi semakin panas. Kris, namja patah hati itu kini berniat melampiaskan semua amarahnya yang bercampur kekecewaan terhadap sang beta di bawahnya. Suho yang sering menjadi pelampiasan namja itu hanya pasrah sambil memeluk leher Kris lebih dekat ke leher putihnya. Menjilati, menggigit dan mengisap bagian itu dengan gerakan sensual, meninggalkan banyak bercak merah keunguan yang sangat kentara dengan kulit putih Suho.

Inilah salah satu yang bisa Suho dapatkan dari Kris. Jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya, setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan tubuhnya. Terdengar sedikit terobsesi tapi itulah cinta. Perwujudannya berbeda-beda pada setiap orang dan Suho memilih menjadi seperti ini asalkan Kris berada di pelukannya.

Kris yang terbuai akan keterbukaan Suho melanjutkan aksinya hingga tak terkendali lagi oleh akal sehatnya. Lidah itu turun ke tulang selangka Suho dan meninggalkan beberapa bekas disana, turun ke dada dengan mengecupnya pelan dan kini meraup _nipple_ Suho yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi. Mengigitnya dan mengisapnya kuat seakan-akan cairan susu akan keluar dari sana.

"Ahhh..ahhh…eumh..Krissshh" Suho tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Ini sungguh nikmat, pikirnya. Matanya terpejam dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan desah yang tiada henti-hentinya. Suho menginginkan lebih, reflek dia meremas rambut Kris kasar sehingga namja tinggi itu kembali mengisapnya kuat. Cukup dengan puting yang masih menegang, dengan sengaja Kris menggesekan lututnya ke tonjolan di bawahnya yang sudah mulai ereksi. "Nghh..ouhh..Kriss…" dengan tangan gemetar, namja tampan itu menuntun tangan Kris untuk menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah membesar di bawah sana. "Kumohooonhh"

Kris yang sudah buta akan hal itu mengabulkan permintaan sang beta. Membuka celananya dengan tergesa-gesa tetapi mengabaikan milik Suho yang sudah seperti ingin disentuh. Bukan itu tujuannya, Kris hanya ingin menikmati miliknya masuk dan mengobok-obok lubang menggoda milik Suho. Buru-buru dia membuka celana dan langsung saja memasukannya dengan sekali hentak tanpa _foreplay_ sedikitpun.

Jleeb

"AKKHHH..ahh aahh..Kris, pelanhh..pelanh" seperti tidak mendengarkan lenguhan keras Suho, namja yang sudah gelap mata itu memaju-mundurkan kejantanan yang sudah tentancap sempurna di _hole_ milik Suho dengan cepat. Namja di bawahnya sungguh tak bisa menahan desahan kesakitan yang menyatu dengan kenikmatan, Suho pasrah akan hal yang seperti ini. Tangannya yang tidak bisa diam meremas kuat seprai emas itu.

"Ngghh…ughh…Ahh ahh ahh Krisss..lebih dalammh" Suho seakan gila dengan perasaan ini. Biarlah seperti ini asalkan dia bisa mendapatkan Kris melakukan hal intim seperti ini padanya, asalkan Kris puas dan melupakan masalahnya dengan Luhan. Suho adalah pelarian Kris. Hanya pelarian dan itu cukup baginya.

Sesuai permintaan Suho, sang Alpha mengentak-hentakan miliknya lebih dalam ke _hole_ Suho yang sudah memerah. Desahan keras dan nikmat kembali terdengar dan diakhiri dengan lenguhan panjang yang keluar dari bibir mungil namja tampan itu. Dia mencapai klimaksnya, tapi tidak untuk Kris. Masih dengan posisi diantara kaki Suho yang melebar, Kris masih belum juga mendapatkan puncak kenikmatannya. "Hahh..haah Kris cukup.." pintanya disela-sela napas yang tersengal.

Kris mengabaikan permintaan Suho, tanpa melepas tautan miliknya dan _hole_ namja itu, Kris membalikan badan Suho hingga pada posisi terkelungkup, menarik pinggulnya keatas hingga seperti setengah menungging dan kembali menghentakan pinggulnya kuat dan cepat. "AHH..ahhh Krissh..cukuupp.. "

"Berisik…diam ughh…dan nikmati saja" desisnya yang terdengar seperti amukan yang mengerikan. Suho tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Hanya jeritan kesakitan bercampur kenikmatan yang memenuhi kamar besar itu, mereka tidak peduli akan hal lainnya. Yang mereka pedulikan saat ini adalah kepuasan masing-masing. Suho yang sejak dulu terima saja diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kris hanya bisa pasrah dengan segala kenikmatan dan kesedihan yang menyatu. Suho tahu penyebab Kris menjadi seperti ini, biarlah dia menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Kris atas kekecewaan yang baru didapatnya.

Dapatkah kau berpikir siapa yang seharusnya kecewa dalam masalah ini? Suho, sang beta ini dengan tabah dan sabar menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Kris tidak pernah mencintainya. Melakukan hal intim tanpa cinta, apalah rasanya. Sesak di relung hati sejak mengetahui namja tinggi ini mencintai serigala yang baru saja mereka kenal, sedangkan Suho yang sudah bertahun-tahun dengan Kris tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan hatinya.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan keadaan seperti ini? Inilah kesempatanku' Suho mungkin berpikir seperti itu tapi hatinya yang mungkin sekuat baja untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan seperti _'friend with benefit'_ dan mungkin hatinya yang lain menerima dengan pasrah perlakuan Kris terhadapanya asalkan bisa tetap bersama-sama. Itulah jalan pikiran Suho.

Setelah beronde-ronde melakukan gulat diatas ranjang mereka, akhirnya Kris mencapai klimaksnya. Memuntahkan lahar yang sangat banyak ke dalam diri Suho, sekujur tubuh yang sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat dan cairan mereka itu bergetar karena kehangatan menyelimuti dirinya. Suho yang telah letih ambruk di atas tempat tidur yang beralaskan seprai emas yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Kris yang sudah merasa terpuaskan malam ini memeluk tubuh mungil Suho dengan lembut, mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali yang mungkin tidak akan didengar oleh Suho. Dia sudah mendahului Kris untuk menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

"Mianhae…Jeongmal mianhae, Junmyeonnie" ucapnya lirih sembali mengelus-elus pipi putih Suho yang kini telah terlelap. Mengucapkan kata penyesalan yang mengatakan dirinya telah buta akan segala tindakannya pada namja rapuh di depannya. "Bantu aku, bantu aku untuk melupakan Luhan"

_I lay with the wolves_

_Alone, it seems._

_I thought I was part of you_

Malam itu, setelah pengakuan Sehun kepada seluruh kawanan tentang dirinya yang telah mengklaim Luhan sebagai miliknya, kini namja bermata sayu itu tengah mengamati indahnya paras seorang Luhan dalam dekapannya. Namja cantik itu sedari tadi hanya tertidur damai, mungkin karena kondisinya yang masih belum pulih total membuat tubuhnya menolak untuk bangun.

"Hei, sayang…bangunlah. Kau tidak ingin menyambut pangeranmu hum?" terdengar asing seorang Oh Sehun yang terkesan selalu dingin itu mengucapkan kalimat yang terasa sangat lembut sekali. Sehun berbisik ringan di telinga namja yang masih terlelap itu "Luhan…"

Pergerakan kecil Luhan yang terkesan imut dan lucu di mata Oh Sehun membuat perutnya menggelitik geli ingin menyentuh namja-nya. Mengelus pipi Luhan lembut dan sedikit menggigitnya gemas.

"Nghh…sehunnie jangan gigit pipiku" cicit namja yang kini berada di dekapannya dengan aksen suara lucu dan terkesan manja. Membuat sang namja dingin itu tidak tahan untuk segera memakan serigala putih yang bagaikan kelinci putih baginya. Sangat imut. Luhan yang tidurnya terusik karena gigitan Sehun di pipinya menggembungkan pipinya sebagai tanda bahwa dia kesal dengan _soulmate_-nya. "Kau menganggu tidurku saja" balasnya sembali menggigit jari yang digunakan Sehun untuk mencubitnya.

"Ah…Kau lama sekali tidurnya, aku jadi kesepian"

"Eoh? Sehunnieku kesepian? Sini…sini Luhannie peluk"

Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Luhan yang sedikit manja dan terlihat seperti anak-anak, tapi namja berwajah pucat ini menyukai sifat Luhan yang seperti ini. Mungkin hanya dirinyalah yang bisa melihatnya. Walaupun mereka baru mengalami proses _imprint_ tapi ikatan kedekatan dan hubungan mereka sangat baik dan rasa kebersamaan juga kenyamanan telah terasa, semakin kuat jika telah mendapatkan _imprint_. Padahal mereka baru kemarin bertemu untuk pertama kali tapi perasaan dan sifat terhadap sesama bagaikan telah menjalin hubungan selama bertahun-tahun. Begitulah rasanya mereka yang telah di _imprint_ dan meng-_imprint._

Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan protektif, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sempit miliknya. Menghirup aroma menyenangkan di perpotongan leher Luhan. Luhan yang merasa geli dengan perlakuan Sehun hanya tertawa kecil, "Hihi, Sehunnie..geliii~" tapi sepertinya dirinya telah terbuai akan pesona Luhan yang membuatnya hampir hilang kendali.

Sehun menggigit kecil lalu menjilat leher putih Luhan, memambahkan bekas lain selain bekas gigitan _imprint_-nya saat itu. "Ouhh Sehunnie…"

Secara resmi, Luhan telah bergabung ke dalam pack ini, walaupun bukan Alpha yang menggigitnya. Sekarang namja pucat ini adalah _imprint_-nya yang secara otomatis, Luhan sang serigala putih menjadi bagian dari _Grugnire pack. _

"_Baby, Welcome to Grugnire pack"_ sembari tersenyum, Sehun mengecup bibir mungil itu dengan lembut. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya dari Sehun sembari mengecupnya pelan dan sedikit seduktif, "Sehunnie, Saranghae"

"Nado Saranghae" Sehun yang hilang kendali akibat raut wajah imut Luhan yang menggemaskan akhirnya menempelkan kembali bibirnya, melumatnya pelan tanpa nafsu. Hanya perasaan senang dan sayang yang tergambar dalam ciuman itu. Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun mendekat sehingga ciuman mereka menjadi lebih panas, tak terpikirkan lagi Sehun akhirnya melumat bibir manis itu ganas. Luhan yang tidak mau kalah, membalasnya ganas sambil memeluk leher namja pucat itu lebih dekat.

"uuhmm…mmphhh~"

"_I want you now_" ucap Sehun disela-sela ciuman panas mereka dan mulai melucuti pakaian Luhan satu persatu memperlihatkan dada yang putih bersih tanpa celah dan dua buah nipple yang tampak menggoda ingin segera disentuh. Napasnya sempat tertahan melihat keindahan di depan matanya dan denga gerakan yang tidak sabaran, Sehun menjilati seduktif dada itu turun naik menciptakan perasaan geli bercampur nikmat di diri Luhan.

"Ahh..ahhh Sehunnhh…"

Sehun mencium sekilas nipple Luhan yang tampak menegang lalu menjilatinya hingga mengisapnya kuat, "Nghh~ ahhh…" kedua alis Luhan menyatu, dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya ingin sekali menahan suara desahannya untuk keluar.

"Kenapa ditahan, baby…Keluarkan saja suara indahmu. Aku ingin mendengarkannya"

"T-tapi Sehunnie…aku maluuhh ahhh ahhh janganh..ah..disituuu" seketika suara yang ingin ditahannya itu keluar dengan indahnya saat tangan nakal Sehun tidak lagi di nipple kirinya melainkan di bawah. Tepatnya di dalam celana yang masih terpasang sambil mengelus-elus lubang merah muda Luhan.

"Kau mau sesuatu memanjakanmu disini, hm?" ujar Sehun sembari menurunkan celana dan boxer Luhan sehingga tampak milik Luhan yang mengacung tegak dan _hole_ yang mulai terasa berkedut. Luhan mengangguk malu, wajah merah dan mata sayu yang masih tampak berbinar serta bibirnya yang digigit sensual membuat Sehun sungguh tidak bisa menahan birahinya lagi.

"Kau buat aku gila, Luhan" Sehun perlahan menyodorkan dua jarinya ke depan bibir Luhan. Menyentuh daging kenyal manis itu seperti memberikan isyarat untuk membuka mulutnya. Luhan membuka mulutnya dengan patuh "Isap ini"

Sesuai permintaan sang _soulmate_, Luhan mengemut dua jari Sehun seduktif sambil membayangkan kalau itu adalah kejantanan Sehun yang ingin dimanjakan. "Ehmmpp~…mmphhh~..ahh…kenapa dilepaaaas"

Menghiraukan rajukan Luhan , perlahan Sehun memasukan jarinya ke dalam _hole_ Luhan yang sudah menunggu untuk disentuh. "Akhhh…ngghh…" dua jemari Sehun masuk makin dalam seolah membuka akses sempit di dalam lubang penggoda itu. Bergerak dengan gerakan menggunting yang sukses membuat Luhan menggelinjang geli. Tanpa sadar, pantat namja manis itu bergerak –gerak maju seakan memberikan tanpa ingin memasukan jari Sehun lebih dalam lagi.

"Akkhh…ahhh sehunnieehh.. di..dissanah. ahh Sehunn lebih dalammhh" Luhan meracau dan mendesah secara bersamaan menginginkan jari namja pucat itu menusuk lubangnya lebih dalam. Sehun dapat merasakannya dan menyentuh kembali daging kenyal yang membuat Luhan menjerit keenakan.

"Seh..sehunnie"

Mendengar desahan Luhan yang tiada henti dan bagaikan nyanyian merdu di telinga Sehun membuat dia benar-benar ingin mencicipi tubuh itu sekarang. Sehun menarik jarinya keluar, kekosongan sesaat terasa di _hole _Luhan yang berkedut merah itu. Sehun membuka baju serta celananya lalu memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah menengang itu di depan _hole_ Luhan. "Kau siap, baby?"

Luhan memandang Sehun sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke milik Sehun yang tampak lebih besar darinya. Sontak wajah Luhan memerah, Sehun terkikik geli melihat sikap kekasihnya itu. "Wae? Kenapa kau malu begitu?"

"Aniyo…aku hanya iri kenapa milikmu lebih besar dariku"

"Ahahaha kau sungguh lucu dan manis jika merajuk begitu, baby"

"Aku tidak manis dan lucu, aku manlyyyaaahhh~ akkhhh Sehunnhh jahaaathh" Yah, tanpa menunggu ocehan Luhan, Sehun memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam _hole_ Luhan dengan sekali hentak namun pelan. Tapi yang namanya baru pertama kali melakukan hal ini, pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Lihat saja, Sehun berhasil membuat _princess_-nya menangis.

"Hikss..sehunnie saaakiit..hiks"

"Mianhae, baby. Sebentar lagi akan hilang sakitnya" tak mau melihat sang _princess_ menangis, Sehun mencium bibir itu lembut dan hati-hati seakan dia tengah mencium sesuatu yang begitu rapuh dan takut akan mengancurkannya. Dia tahu bahwa tipe dirinya diatas ranjang sedikit kasar dan suka menuntut lebih, tapi siapa yang akan tahan dengan lawan mainmu secantik dan semenggiurkan seperti Luhan. Setelah dirasa sakitnya mulai mereda, Luhan dengan sendirinya menggerakan pinggulnya maju seolah meminta kejantanan Sehun masuk lebih dalam dan bergerak memanjakan lubangnya.

Sehun mengerti dengan tanda itu, dia bergerak maju mundur secara perlahan, "Ahh..ahhh Sehunnie…lebih cepaatthh" pinta Luhan sembari memeluk Sehun lebih dekat dalam dekapan hangatnya. Tubuh yang telah dipenuhi peluh itu menyatu tepat di malam akan terjadinya mating season, mereka kembali berubah menjadi serigala namun hanya memiliki telinga serigala dan ekornya saja yang tampak. Sedangkan seluruh badan mereka masih seperti manusia biasa. Tanpa bulu dan tanpa cakar.

"Ahh..kau sempit sekali sayanghh" masih dengan gerakan maju mundur yang seirama, Sehun melakukannya dengan cepat sesuai permintaan sang _soulmate_. Luhan yang berada diawahnya hanya bisa mendesah nikmat dan sesekali meremas rambut Sehun kuat. Setiap kali Sehun menusuk bagian ternikmatnya, dia benar-benar hilang kendali untuk menahan setiap desahan merdu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun yang terasa seperti terjepit itu kini merintih keenakan dengan setiap gerakan _in-out_ yang dia buat.

"Eunghhh..ahh..Sehunniee..aku..aku…"

"Bersama-sama, babyhh.. nghhh"

Croot..croot…

Cairan kental pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh Luhan sukses membuatnya lemas dan melepas pelukannya dengan Sehun, bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan Sehun yang membanjiri isi dalam _hole_ Luhan. Sangking banyaknya, cairan itu merembes keluar dan mengalir turun membasahi seprai. Luhan mencoba menstabilkan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat aktivitas mereka, dengan mata sayu dia memadang Sehun.

"Sehunnie…" kedua tangannya terbuka dan menggapai-gapai Sehun, seolah meminta ingin di peluk, "Peluuukkk"

Senyuman itu kembali terukir di wajah pucat Sehun, tampak rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Perasaan cintanya terhadap serigala putih ini semakin terasa kuat setelah kegiatan mereka tepat saat malam mating season. Sehun merasakan jantungnya terpompa cepat dan terasa sedikit nyeri, begitu juga Luhan yang merasakannya. "Sehunnie, coba kau..dengarkan detak jatungku…"

Sehun memeluknya dan menempatkan telingannya tepat di posisi jantung Luhan berada. Mendengarkan detakan merdu yang senada dengan jantungnya kini. "Kita sudah bersatu sekarang, jadi jangan pernah melepasku. Apapun yang terjadi" ucapnya sambil membelai rambut Sehun yang halus dan memainkan telinga serigala berwarna putih gading itu.

"Hm..apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, Lu" janji mereka telah terikat di malam yang indah bagi setiap _werewolf_ yang memilik soulmate. Luhan dan Sehun kini terlelap dengan tubuh memeluk satu sama lain, tidak ingin melepas dengan berbagi kehangatan di malam yang dingin ini. Mimpi mereka menjadi kenyataan kini.

Malam mating season telah berlangsung dan kini Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar telah bersatu. Tidak aka nada yang bisa masuk ke lingkaran merah mereka. Karena begitu kuat dan terjaganya lingkaran itu, masing-masing hati menjaganya dengan baik. Justru itulah, sang Alpha tahu bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak akan bisa merasakan bau Luhan yang menguar setiap menghirup napasnya. Karena bau itu menjadi milik Oh Sehun. Malam itu, Kris melihat semuanya. Kris dapat merasakannya, jika Luhan telah terikat dengan Sehun. Sudah pasti tidak akan nada peluang baginya untuk masuk ke lingkaran merah itu. Sudah pasti dirinyalah yang harus mengalah dan sudah pasti dia harus bisa menerima dan membuka hatinya untuk yang lain. Untuk sang beta, untuk Suho.

"Sudah kutetapkan kepada siapa hati ini dapat terjaga…."

_Cause I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

Di luar mansion, tepatnya bersembunyi di balik semak belukar dan pepohonan rimbun. Sesosok tinggi dengan tatapan mata merah menyala menatap sini pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih itu. Dengan senyum licik dan pancaran mata sinis dia berkata, "_Gotcha_…Luhan"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gimana adegan NC-nya hot gak? Pasti kurang ya… hum aku kurang berpengalaman berarti #eh? Jujur ini pertama kalinya buat adegan NC. Masih tua gini masih polos ya #plak

Disini aku buat full NC biar kerasa aja yang hot-hotnya.

Terimakasih buat yg udh komen da nisi polling. Kebanyakan sih pilih krisho jadinya aku ga ragu lagi milih krisho.

Eh ada yang bilang ya lupa siapa, masih bingung sama wujud serigala mereka alias bulu2nya. Ntar aku post di tumblr deh trus aku link-an ya…. Smua anggota pack looohhh #ga nanya

Mulai chapter selanjutnya aku akan telat update, Karena bulan ini dan april aka nada seminar tugas akhir. Huaaaa doain aku lulus seminar dan sidang yaaa yaaaa…bentar lagi wisudaa asssiikkk..#doain pokoknya..

Maka mohon bersabar dan mengerti keadaan saya hiks hiks…

**Big thanks to all reviewer and reader and sider and viewer and follower and fav and and… #bacok:**

**Anenchi,** Ara Krisan, Ares, Beng beng max, Bubbleselu, Candra, CermePhinaaa, Cupcupcuphie12, **Cutemanlydeer,** Deer900420, **Driccha**, **Exoshipper**, FabyA, Fxchani, Fyhunhan, HChY, **Hunhanminute**, **Ikha Kim**, **, Irnaaa90**, Junia angel, Kaihunshipper, Kang yura, Kimcholee-hunhan, LD**, Lisnana1**, Lu, Luhan's bitch, Luhanxiao12, Lulittledeer20, **Luluna99**, Luohaen, Lussia Thinkaruin, Maru Glendive Diamond, Maximumelf, Mela quere chanBaekYeol, My lulu, **Nana, Odult Maniac**, Oh Luhan, Oh Sehan, **Peter Lu, Rikeamalia1**, RZHH 261220, SehunDeer**, siti. **, SonExopans, **Squalay, Sylva**, , **Xuanjiayi3, Zoldyk**, Zzzzzz

Kurang kerjaan ya itu akun2 di alpabethin, akun yang di bold itu tandanya suka riview tiap chapter cerita ini. Jika ada yg belum ter-bold silakan mengadu hahahahaha #author sakau.

Ada quiz nih, siapa yg bisa jawab dapat hadiah ciuman dari Sehun (Luhan: ANDWAEEEE!)

Tebak siapa sosok yang ada di luar mansion mereka yang bilang, "_Gotcha_…Luhan"

Biar kalian penasaran hahahah #ketawa sadis. (clue: _pack hunter_, mantan Alpha, pasti ada hubungan dengan Luhan sebelumnya)

JAWABYAAAA~ :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Jawaban dari "Gotcha Luhan" akan terjawab disini. Terima kasih udah jawab, yang merasa jawabannya bener dapet ciuman dari Luhan (just imagine) HAHAHAHAHA**

**XOXODEER PRESENT**

**Staring: EXO, B.A.P, Super Junior, TVXQ, JYJ, BTS and Block B (in future)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di luar mansion, tepatnya bersembunyi di balik semak belukar dan pepohonan rimbun. Sesosok tinggi dengan tatapan mata merah menyala menatap sini pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih itu. Dengan senyum licik dan pancaran mata sinis dia berkata, "Gotcha…Luhan"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_When love becomes_

_The one thing you can't trust_

_The stars start falling down_

_In the silver trail of dust_

.

.

.

Seperti butiran pasir yang terhembus angin, sosok itu menghilang dengan sekali kedipan mata. Sosok yang menyeringai sinis sambil menatap salah satu manusia bertelinga serigala dengan segala niat jahat yang tersirat di matanya. Kini tempat yang menjadi kaki berpijaknya telah kosong, sosok itu seakan lenyap terbawa angin.

Di dalam mansion, tepatnya di kamar Luhan dan Sehun tampak mereka yang masih setia di dunia mimpi. Luhan yang tadinya merasakan aura aneh, kembali membuka matanya dan menatap jendela kamarnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, "Barusan aku merasakan kehadirannya, benarkah itu 'dia'?" gumamnya pelan tanpa membangunkan Sehun disebelahnya. Perlahan dia melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sehun di perutnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut-takut namja itu terbangun dan membuatnya merasa terganggu.

Luhan mengambil selimut dan menyelimutkan tubuh telanjang Sehun, lalu beranjak mengambil bajunya yang tercecer di lantai dan memakainya. Dengan langkah perlahan, Luhan menuju jendela kamarnya. Meneliti keadaan sekitar dengan mata serigalanya yang tajam. Sesaat tadi dia bisa merasakan aura yang sangat dikenalinya di dekat sini. tepatnya di luar jendela itu.

"Kaukah itu, Yunho-hyung?"

_The atmosphere above_

_Is a glimmer of what it was?_

_The moon reflects the sun_

_Like a memory of us_

Tempat mewah seperti ini lebih cocok dijadikan sebuah hotel dari pada sebuah perkumpulan pack hunter yang selalu membawa mayat serigala ke tempat mewah ini. Justru tingkah aneh sang pack hunter itu membawa keluhan dan gerutuan dari para vampire yang hidupnya selalu merasa dari kelas atas. Kelas teratas dalam kasta manusia _shapeshifting_. Para vampire yang kini bekerja sama dengan puluhan prajurit pack hunter untuk membasmi serigala di muka bumi ini. Mereka masih saja serakah akan kasta sejak mengetahui serigala menjadi manusia _shapeshifting _terkuat zaman ini.

Para vampire tidak terima dan justru menawarkan kerja sama dengan para pack hunter dengan imbalan yang setimpal. Kim Jaejoong, salah satu anggota vampire yang di-imprint oleh Jung Yunho –Alpha Mirotic pack, ah mungkin lebih baik menjadi ex-Alpha- memiliki ambisi tinggi untuk membunuh Kris dan antek-anteknya. Yunho yang mungkin kalap atau tidak sengaja mengimprint seorang vampire harus merasakan akibatnya kini. Perang batin antara klannya dan soulmatenya.

Tapi pada akhirnya, sang mantan Alpha memilih Jaejoong daripada pack-nya sendiri. Mereka merasa bahwa Yunho telah dicuci otaknya oleh Jaejoong yang terang-terangan merupakan vampire pengendali pikiran. Apalah kuasa sang Alpha saat itu yang dikendalikan pikirannya oleh sang imprint. Yunho memilih meninggalkan pack dan menumpahkan segala tanggung jawab kepada Luhan –sang beta- tanpa memberitahukan alasan yang logis. Sejak saat itulah pack hunter menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk membantai seluruh klan mirotic. Menyisakan Luhan yang dulu sempat lari dari pack hunter.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya namja cantik yang tengah duduk menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya di sebuah singgasana. Yah, dialah Kim Jaejoong. Yunho yang baru kembali dari kegiatan memata-matainya duduk bersebelahan dengan sang kekasih. Kini Jung Yunho bukannlah sang serigala berbulu emas yang selalu dibanggakannya, namun seorang mate tak terpisahkan Jaejoong yang berwujud vampire _halfblood_. Jaejoong yang merupakan vampire _pureblood _merubah Yunho menjadi vampire dan meninggalkan status dirinya sebagai serigala.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyambutku dengan sedikit mesra, sayang?" ujarnya sambil berjalan dengan gagahnya ke singgasana sang kekasih, berdiri membelakanginya, merangkul leher jenjang itu sembari menjilati cuping telinga Jaejoong. Vampire bermata indah itu hanya meringgis kecil sesaat Yunho menggigit cuping itu dengan gemas. "Kau.. nghh…selalu saja begini" jawabnya menarik leher Yunho dan mencium bibirnya mesra dan terkesan menuntut sehingga menimbulkan suara kecipak saliva di antara mereka. Jaejoong melepas tautan itu pertama kali, "Sudah kau temukan mantan pack-mu itu?"

Yunho tersenyum sinis, "Tentu saja"

"Bagus sayang, sebentar lagi permainan akan dimulai" ucapnya dengan seringai yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya itu. "Siwon, siapkan pasukan _pack hunter_mu untuk menyerang _Grugnire pack _secepatnya" perintahnya kepada pemimpin _pack hunter_ yang kini berada dibawah naungannya.

"Ne, Jaejoong-sshi" setelah itu, Siwon pergi menghampiri pasukannya untuk memberitahukan berita penting itu.

"Terima kasih pada mantan beta-mu itu. Kau masih bisa saja mencium jejak bau-nya dan mengantarkan kita pada markas besar mereka" dengan begitu sepertinya perang akan benar-benar dimulai. Jadi bersiaplah werewolf, sepertinya vampire ini benar-benar tidak main-main atas perkataannya.

"Tunggu saja…Yifan"

**-vampire-**

Ruangan besar itu masih terlihat sama sejak beberapa menit ia tinggalkan, begitu juga sesosok tubuh ramping yang terlelap dengan damainya diatas ranjang beralaskan emas itu. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Kris menghampiri sosok itu dan membelai surai coklat itu lembut, seakan tidak ingin membangunkan si pemilik yang tertidur sangat pulas tanpa beban. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, mempersempit jarak antara bibirnya dan pipi kenyal sang beta, mengecupnya dengan sangat hati-hati. "Maafkan aku Joonmyeonie…"

Serasa mendengar suara sang alpha, Suho mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Selain mendengarkan suara khas namja yang ia cintai, ia merasakan pipinya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Suho memperlihatkan mata indahnya, terbuka lebar mencari sosok yang ia cintai. Namun hanya kekosongan yang ia rasakan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Sepertinya aku hanya bermimpi. Kris…."

Lamunan Suho buyar sesaat pintu ganda besar itu diketuk seseorang dari luar dengan sangat terburu-buru. Suho yang masih dalam keadaan tanpa busana mencoba berjalan perlahan mengambil baju tidurnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Hyuuung..buka pintunyaaaa" suara itu sangat dikenali Suho, suara yang lebih menjurus ke rengekan seorang namja membuat Suho tersenyum –walau terlihat lemah- saat mendengar rengekan khas sang maknae ke-3.

"Ne…sebentar Tao-ya"

_Aku harus menutup bekas-bekas ini. Tao bisa sangat cerewet jika bersangkutan dengan masalah seperti ini –_batin Suho sembari merapikan tempat tidurnya dan penampilannya.

"Hyuuuuung~~"

"Aish bocah ini, tidak sabaran sekali"

Suho berjalan sedikit tertatih-tatih akibat kegiatannya dengan Kris beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia membuka pintu itu dan disambut celotehan tiada henti dari namja bermata panda itu. Celotehan yang pada intinya berisi kekesalah dirinya terhadap hyung tercinta satu ini, kenapa lama membuka pintu dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak logis karena membuatnya lama menunggu. Bagi Suho itu tidak lama sama sekali, Tao saja yang berlebihan. Yah, dia memang berlebihan.

"Hyung"

Seketika celotehan tak berguna Tao berubah menjadi panggilan yang sangat serius. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan kekhawatiran dan juga kegelisahan melihat sang kakak tercinta. "Ne.." Suho menjawab panggilan itu dengan sedikit ragu dan ketakutan. Dia takut Tao mengetahui dirinya menyerahkan kembali tubuhnya kepada sang alpha untuk menjadi bahan pelarian. Tao yang sangat polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa itu sebenarnya mengetahui semuanya. Semua perasaan Suho kepada Kris dan bagaiman perasaan Kris saat ini sejak Luhan masuk ke dalam kehidupan _pack _mereka.

"Kalian melakukannya lagi, eoh? Jawab aku…"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Tao…kami.."

"Kalian melakukannya. Kris menjadikan kau bahan pelariannya dan bahan kekesalannya lagi kan?" sungguh, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Tao membuat Suho lemah. Bagaimana dongsaeng kesayangannya mengetahui apa yang mereka –dia dan Kris- lakukan selama ini. Suho hanya mampu tertunduk lemas, meremas baju tidurnya kuat menahan cairan bening itu keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia mengangguk, menyatakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Tao memang benar adanya. Tao menghela napas kesal, jawaban yang keluar sudah menjadi dugaannya sejak awal. Tao ingin marah, ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sang alpha yang berani membuat hyung tersayangnya menjadi seperti ini. Tao ingin sekali mencabik-cabik leher Kris dengan gigi tajamnya. Tapi apa daya, semua hal yang ia pikirkan dan berharap menjadi nyata akan membuat Suho bertambah sakit. Karena satu fakta yang tidak bisa dipungkiri Tao. Suho sangat mencintai Kris, melebihi dirinya sendiri, melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Hanya saja Kris sangat bodoh dan tidak peka terhadap perasaan sang beta yang telah terpendam bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu. Aku tahu perasaanmu, hyung" Tao yang tidak tega melihat Suho seperti ini memeluknya erat, menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan untuknya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Tao, aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat….melebihi diriku sendiri, melebihi siapapun di dunia ini."

"Ssst…hyung. Suatu saat mata Kris akan terbuka dan hanya melihat dirimu. Aku jamin itu…"

"Aku harap begitu…terima kasih Tao. Kau memang dongsaeng terbaikku" Suho mengeratkan pelukannya di dada bidang Tao, kehadiran namja bermata panda itu membuatnya merasa sangat tenang saat ini. "Sama-sama hyung, apapun untukmu…" _walaupun kau hanya menganggapku dongsaeng terbaikmu, itu sudah cukup bagiku._

"Ayo kita ke ruang tengah, Kris dan Yongguk ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kita"

"Ne, kau duluan saja, aku akan mengganti baju"

Setelah itu Tao menginggalkan Suho sendirian di kabar super luas itu. Meresapi perkataan namja bermata panda itu dengan penuh harapan. Kali ini Suho ingin sekali bersifat egois untuk mendapatkan hati Kris dan menjadikannya miliknya seutuhnya. Apakah itu salah? Tidak sama sekali, Suho berhak mendapatkannya. Hanya saja kunci utamanya adalah bersabar dan cinta tidak dapat dipaksakan. Suatu hari nanti, pasti ada masanya dimana Kris dapat menerima hati seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

**-pack-**

Yongguk membawa kabar buruk hari ini dan menularkannya secara tidak langsung ke dalam mansion _Grugnire pack_. _Cielo pack_ diserang oleh beberapa gerombolan vampire haus darah yang tidak sengaja mencium bau darah khas milik Daehyun. Diantara mereka hanya Daehyunlah yang memiliki bau darah yang berbeda, terkesan mengundang apalagi disaat sang _werewolf_ sedang terluka. Vampire tersebut menyerang Daehyun saat keadaannya tidak stabil sehingga mengakibatkan namja berbibir seksi itu terkapar di atas tempat tidur didampingi pengobatan intensif dari Yixing. Namun dibalik penyerangan itu, ada sebuah makna yang tersirat dari tindakan beberapa vampire itu. Mereka seakan membawa pesan kematian untuk mereka –para _pack_- yang berisikan perang atar _shapeshifting_ akan segera dimulai. Yongguk menganggap hal itu bukan ajang permainan lagi tapi suatu hal yang sangat serius. Vampire tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanya.

"Salah satu dari mereka mengatakan, kita para _pack_ akan segera musnah dari dunia ini. Aku rasa perkataannya sangat serius dan tidak main-main. Kris, perang itu akan benar-benar terulang dan kali ini mereka tidak akan kalah dari kita."

"Aku juga sudah memiliki firasat seperti itu sejak Luhan menceritakan penyerangan terhadap _Mirotic pack_"

"Kita harus melatih kembali pasukan kita. Aku memutuskan bergabung dengan _pack_-mu. Bersama lebih baik dan kita butuh aliansi lain untuk melawan mereka."

"Kau benar, Yongguk… baiklah itulah gunanya aliansi kan?" ucap namja berperawakan angkuh itu sembari memberikan seringai kepada Yongguk. Namja berambut hitam itu membalasnya, menjabat tangan sebagai tanda mereka telah resmi bergabung.

"Aku penasaran dengan kekuatan serigala putih itu, terlihat sangat misterius"

Kris kembali terdiam disaat Yongguk mengungkit masalah tentang Luhan. Masih ada rasa sakit hati dan kecewa setelah melihat apa yang mereka –Sehun dan Luhan- lakukan pada malam _mating season_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan masih ada sedikit rasa tidak rela mengetahui Luhan kini hanya milik Oh Sehun.

"Hm… kita akan melatih mereka secepatnya"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik"

**Tap Tap Tap**

Suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah _duo alpha_ yang tengah berbincang mengenai masalah pelatihan para _werewolf_ untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka. Sejenak Kris tersadar akan aroma tubuh ini, aroma yang dulu sangat disukainya dan aroma tubuh yang berusaha ia hindari mati-matian. Kris tidak berani menatap sesosok yang berjalan mendekati mereka, ah bukan sesosok, melainkan dua orang namja dengan perbedaan tinggi yang kontras merangkul satu sama lain menampilkan kesan betapa mesranya mereka. Kris berdesis kasar dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dengan memandang lukisan tua yang tergantung manis di dinding mansion.

Yongguk yang melihat gelagat aneh dan tidak biasa Kris hanya mampu tersenyum mengejek. Dia tahu siapa penyebab Kris bertingkah seperti bukan dirinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dan Luhan. Sebuah seringai terukir di wajah tegas sang alpha _Cielo_ itu sambil memandang dua orang yang kini duduk di hadapannya, "Wow lihat, ada _lovebird_ baru di _Grugnire pack_. Ah sayang sekali Luhan tidak memilihku, padahal aku sangat menyukainya."ujar Yongguk sembari berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan, tangannya hendak menyentuh pipi putih mulus namja cantik itu tapi tangannya langsung ditepis kasar oleh Sehun. Sehun menatap namja itu dengan tatapan nyalang seperti hendak mengulitinya hidup-hidup. "Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya!"

Kris yang tadinya diam kini memperhatikan mereka berdua. Sempat gelisah melihat Yongguk yang hampir menyentuh pipi mulus itu. Tidak rela juga…mungkin, "Ya! Yongguk, jangan macam-macam. Kau bisa dikuliti olehnya hidup-hidup" sebuah suara menginterupsi adu pandang antara Sehun dan Yongguk, suara berat milik namja tinggi dengan cengiran khasnya yang berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil. "Kau tidak bisa menyentuh propertinya"

"Hufft..aku hanya bercanda" ujar Yongguk menepis genggaman tangan Sehun yang masih bertengger kuat di lengannya.

"Sehunnie, sudahlah. Dia hanya bercanda, jangan tanggapi dia." Suara lembut itu mampu membuat namja dingin di sebelahnya luluh, Sehun berbalik menatap lembut Luhan dan merangkulnya posesif. Di lain tempat, Kris berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua orang yang kini sangat diwaspadainya. Berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa cemburunya ah atau rasa iri atau apalah yang menurutnya membuat hatinya bertambah sakit dan gelisah. Lama-lama dia tidak tahan untuk duduk di hadapan mereka. Terlalu sakit baginya, tapi karena ego yang tinggi dan harga diri menjulang setinggi angkasa, Kris mampu menahannya dan mampu menipu mereka dengan topeng aku baik-baik saja.

"Kris hyung, ada apa kau memanggil kami kemari. Aku sedang asyik dengan Baekhyun, kau menggangu-"

"Berhenti mengoceh Park Chanyeol. Keadaan serius saat ini…" dengan cepat Kris memotong ucapan Chanyeol karena tak ingin mendengarkan kelanjutan kisah cinta mereka atau acara _lovey dovey_ mereka yang tertunda. Kris merasa muak dengan keadaan ini, satu sisi dia merasa senang jika anggotanya bahagia tapi sisi lain ia membencinya. Kalian tahu sendiri apa alasannya kan? _That new lovebird, exactly_.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, semua anggota telah berkumpul di ruang tengah mansion megah itu termasuk anggota _Cielo pack_ yang resmi bergabung hari ini –minus Daehyun- sepertinya. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi melihat _pack_ mereka bergabung dengan _pack _aliansi. Sesuatu yang tidak mereka inginkan pasti akan terjadi. Luhan tampak gelisah, matanya terpejam erat. Sehun yang mengetahui pertama kali memeluk namja cantik itu dengan erat. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit, Lu?" nada khawatir itu keluar dari bibir tipis sang belahan jiwa, Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan dan selang beberapa detik kemudian namja cantik itu memekik tertahan, meremas rambutnya kuat dan napasnya berburu tidak teratur. "Akhh…haaah"

"Luhannie, apa yang terjadi. Katakan padaku?" Sehun panic bukan main, berusaha menenangkan Luhan dengan mengusap-usap lembut punggungnya. Napas Luhan semakin tidak teratur, Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah namja cantik itu yang sudah dipenuhi keringat. "Katakan padaku, perlahan-lahan saja baby"

Entah apa yang terjadi setelah mendengar suara lembut Sehun, napas Luhan kembali normal dan perlahan membuka matanya. Sehun terkejut dengan perubahan warna mata Luhan yang awalnya coklat madu berubah menjadi abu-abu pudar. Luhan berusaha membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara, "Mereka…mereka membawa Suho…mereka…vampire…_pack hunter_…membawa Suho pergi" ujar Luha disela-sela napasnya yang masih belum stabil. Kris yang pertama kali bereaksi dengan apa yang diucapkan Luhan, berdiri dan menghampiri namja cantik itu dan menatapnya tajam.

"APA KAU BILANG? JANGAN BERCANDA KAU LUHAN" sungguh Kris tidak ingin membentak Luhan hanya saja ia terkejut dan perasaan panik menyelimuti dirinya sehingga berani membentak orang yang ia sayangi. Luhan terkejut dengan bentakan Kris yang tiba-tiba, merasa sedikit sakit. Namja bermata rusa itu tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sehun kembali. Dia takut…dia takut dengan tatapan Kris. Sehun yang melihat Luhan ketakutan karena bentakan Kris mulai menatap namja tinggi didepannya dengan pandangan benci.

"Beraninya kau membentaknya, Wu Yifan. Dengar, dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Luhan punya kekuatan penglihatan masa lalu dan masa depan. Dia tahu pasti apa yang terjadi"

"Brengsek…" sangking emosinya, Kris menendang meja kecil yang berada disamping sofa yang diduduki Sehun dan Luhan. Mengakibatkan keramik berukiran tulisan China itu jatuh terpecah belah. Kris tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, kenapa dia begitu marah saat Luhan mengatakan kalau vampire sialan itu menculik Suho. Kilatan matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang sungguh besar, Kris beranjak dari ruangan itu dan berlari menjauhi mereka. Kejadian itu sangat tiba-tiba tapi berhasil di cegah Yongguk. "Kau mau kemana? Jangan gegabah, Kris. Kita harus memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Suho. Jangan kalap seperti ini"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Aku akan pergi menyelamatkannya sendirian jika tidak-"

**BUGH..**

Sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat di pipi kanan Kris, merobek sudut bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Pelakunya kalian tahu siapa? Tao, sedari tadi dia menahan diri untuk marah melihat sikap Kris yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan jika mainannya rusak oleh temannya dan ingin menonjok wajahnya langsung, meminta mainannya kembali. Disini Tao juga merasa sakit bercampur marah bercampur dendam karena Suho menjadi korban selanjutnya dari kekejaman para vampire sialan itu. Pertama Luhan, Daehyun dan sekarang Suho, hyung tersayangnya. Dengan adegan pemukulan itu, Kris berhasil dibuat terdiam dan menunduk dalam.

"Apa kau mulai bodoh hah, Wu Yifan. Kau masih punya kami yang bisa diandalkan. Kau pergi kesana sendirian sama saja menyerahkan diri masuk ke kandang singa."

"Ta—tapi, Suho…"

"Percayalah padanya hyung, dia akan baik-baik saja. Suho bukanlah _werewolf_ yang lemah"

"Tao benar, mereka hanya memancing kita keluar dengan membawa Suho sebagai tawanannya. Jika kau gegabah sekarang, Suho akan sulit kita gapai, Kris" ujar Minseok yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat adegan yang sama hampir setiap harinya. Sepertinya Kris harus sabar menjadi seseorang yang susah mengontrol emosi. Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun perlahan dan berlari keluar mansion tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

"Luhan, kau mau kemana?" panic menguasai dirinya, takut hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada sang kekasih, Sehun mengejarnya dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ingin melindungi Luhan saat ini. "Luhan…"

"Aku harus membuat tameng disini, mansion ini sudah tidak aman. Seseorang mengetahui keberadaan kita"

Terlihat sebuah tameng tinggi menjulang di sekitar mansion, tameng berwarna jingga itu melingkar melindungi mansion. Tameng ini hanya bisa dikendalikan Luhan, membuat pertahanan sendiri sebagai usaha perlindungan diri. Semua _pack_ tercengang melihat kekuatan yang baru saja ditunjuki Luhan kepada mereka. _"Jadi ini kekuatan Luhan"_

Selain dapat melihat masa lalu dan masa depan, Luhan memiliki kekuatan perlindungan diri. Tameng ini akan membuat mereka aman dari serangan vampire, namun hanya untuk sementara waktu. Tenaga Luhan belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yunho sudah tahu keberadaanku disini."

"Yunho?"

"Yunho dan para vampire"

Seluruh _pack_ sukses dibuat Luhan terkejut setengah mati.

_When the sky fell down_

_It shattered on the ground_

_When the sky fell down_

_._

_._

_._

"Berkat kau aku bisa membawa Suho dari mereka…"

"Ini lebih tepatnya menculik, Siwon. Apa Suho tahu kalau kau pelakunya?"

"Tidak, setidaknya belum… jangan beritahu dia, Heechul"

"Dasar gila, Kau mengorbankan adikmu demi tunduk pada Jaejoong"

"Aku tidak tunduk, hanya saja berusaha menvisualisasikan pepatah 'udang di balik batu'…"

_._

_._

_._

**Maaf ya buat update yang lama… ah bentar lagi author ikut sidang Tugas Akhir mungkin akan hiatus smpai awal Mei. Author janji setelah selesai akan update dua chapter sekaligus. Doain LULUS YA LULUS LULUS…AMIIINNNN…#masa dean dipertaruhkan.**

**Mian jika ceritanya makin ngawur..hahaha sempat ilang inspirasi karena seminar dan sidang. Pikiranku kebelah-belah, bercabang dan seterusnya(?)**

**Big Thanks to:**

, kkk, zakzakiya, Park Hye Ra, Snow Black, greenred, xiaolu odult, HunHan Daugther, Febry100, Jung Eunhee, Lulu Baby 1412, Aoi, PrincessJewelSh, rinna85, cupcupcuphiel12, Se and Lu, HunHanCherry1220, lovsslikes96, Ikha Kim, xuanjiayi3, Emmasuho, wereyeolves, SehunDeer, Kang Yura, cutemanlydeer, lisnana1, exotic and baby, piyopoyo, Oh Luhan, KimChoLee-HUNHAN, gamuchablitz, exindira, sylva Lu, irnaaa90, exoshipper, my lulu, RZHH 261220, ares, lulittledeer20, HDHH, Maru Glendive Diamond, HChy, squalay, Oh SeHan, , , luohaen, siti. , Odult Maniac. Yang ga kesebut prostes aja sama authornya #bacok

**Pada mau Suho selamat gak?**

**Kasi tau author siapa yang mau NC-an lagi.**

**(Hunhan, Chanbaek)**

**Kaisoo masih proses jatuh cinta.**

**THANK YANG UDAH BACA YANG UDAH FOLLOW YANG UDAH FAVORITIN YANG UDAH JADI SIDER YANG UDAH JADI GUEST DAN MACAM-MACAMNYA.**

**ILOVEYOUSERIUS**

**Review jangan lupa yaaaaa :3**


	6. Chapter 6

"Berkat kau aku bisa membawa Suho dari mereka…" suara berat itu menjadi pemecah kesunyian diantara pasangan yang sedang menikmati aktivitas mereka diatas permadani berlapisan bulu serigala yang lembut dan wangi.

"Ini lebih tepatnya menculik, Siwon. Apa Suho tahu kalau kau pelakunya?" tanya namja berperawakan cantik yang kini berada di pelukan namja bertubuh proporsional tersebut. Memainkan jemari sang kekasih dan merapatkan sandarannya pada dada bidangnya.

"Tidak, setidaknya belum… jangan beritahu dia, Heechul"

Namja yang bernama Heechul itu mengerucutkan bibirnya manja, "Panggilan sayangku mana?"

"Haiya…baiklah Chullieku sayang" Siwon, mencium bibir sang kekasih dengan gerakan sedikit memaksa namun namja cantik itu menerimanya dengan lebih memaksa lagi kemudian melepaskan bibir _kissable_ itu, "Dasar gila, kau mengorbankan adikmu demi tunduk pada Jaejoong"

"Aku tidak tunduk, hanya saja berusaha menvisualisasikan pepatah 'udang di balik batu'…"

"Aku hanya ikut permainanmu saja sayang~"

_Take a breath_

_Take it deep_

_Calm yourself, He says to me_

_If you play, you play for keeps_

_Take the gun and count to three_

Suho seakan hilang ditelan bumi, pack hampir putus asa untuk menemukan sang beta. Karena keinginan untuk menjadi kuat, Kris mengarahkan seluruh pack-nya untuk berlatih lebih keras untuk melawan para vampire dan pack hunter. Sejak saat itulah, sesi pelatihan dimulai. Mereka sengaja dipisahkan agar dapat lebih konsentrasi dengan tujuan mereka. Chanyeol, Kai, Zelo dan Youngjae berlatih di sebuah pantai yang berada di selatan mansion mereka. Sehun, Tao, Yongguk dan Jongup berlatih di Evermore forest yang berada di tenggara mansion, sedangkan Kris, Minseok, Jongdae dan Himchan berlatih keras di kaki gunung Evermore. Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Yixing dan Luhan, mereka berempat lebih memilih berlatih di mansion saja. Yixing memiliki tugas lain selain berlatih, yakni menjaga Daehyun dan juga Luhan yang kekuatan mereka masih belum stabil. Chanyeol dan Sehun sempat menolak keputusan Kris yang sepihak itu, namun dalam keadaan genting seperti ini mereka tidak boleh egois karena dipisahkan dengan mate mereka.

Aula mansion yang terletak di dalam bangunan tua itu memiliki luas yang pas untuk berlatih. Kyungsoo yang telah merubah dirinya menjadi serigala sedang adu kekuatan dengan Baekhyun yang kini masih berwujud manusia. Sebenarnya mereka dapat berlatih dengan dua wujud, antara manusia dan serigala. Serigala _Grugnire pack _yang merupakan jelmaan atau _shapeshifting_ memiliki ukuran tubuh dua kali lebih besar dari serigala biasa. Mereka dapat bertarung dan memiliki kekuatan khusus jika menjadi manusia. Dalam wujud manusia, Kyungsoo dapat mengendalikan kekuatan bumi sedangkan Baekhyun dapat mengendalikan cahaya. Jika dalam wujud serigala, mereka memiliki kekuatan kombat yang kuat. Taring dan cakar mereka tidak bisa diremehkan ketajamannya. Semua pack memiliki kekuatan tersebut, maka dari itulah para vampire menginginkan kematian mereka. _Grugnire pack _tidak terkalahkan karena kekuatan mereka yang luar biasa berbeda dengan pack yang lainnya. Itulah salah satu alasan para vampire untuk melenyapkan mereka. Vampire ingin kekuatan besar itu. Serakah bukan?

Kyungsoo melompat tinggi dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Baekhyun yang kini jatuh terlentang akibat serangan Kyungsoo. Menggeram ganas dengan sorotan mata tajam yang seakan menguliti Baekhyun hidup-hidup.

"Hahahahaha" tanpa diduga, namja manis itu malah tertawa melihat wajah serigala Kyungsoo, baru kali ini dia melihat namja bermata belo itu menggeram menakutkan seperti tadi. Baekhyun melanjutkan tertawanya sambil memegangi perutnya yag terasa geli. Kyungsoo menyingkir dari badan namja manis itu. "YA! Kau menertawakanku eoh?"

"Hahahaha, wajahmu…ahaha sungguh tidak dapat dikontrol…hahaha"

"Apa yang salah dari wajahku?"

"Tunggu…tunggu..haaaaah. Aku baru kali ini melihat wajahmu seperti itu, sungguh sangat imut, Kyungie"

"YA! Kau…aku sudah susah-susah memperlihatkan wajah ganas dan menakutkanku, kau malah menertawakan aku dan mengatai aku imut. Awas saja kau Byun Baekhyun"

"Hahahaha" sungguh Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tetap menertawakan Kyungsoo. Mendengar suara gaduh yang memekakan telinganya, Yixing keluar dari ruangan Daehyun yang masih dirawatnya menghampiri duo namja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Yah! Kalian berisik sekali, Daehyun masih belum sembuh total, jadi diamlah"

"Yixing hyung….kau mau ikut berlatih dengan kami?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak ingin berlatih hari ini…"

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, dia berjalan mendekati Yixing sembari merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia. Hanya saja dia melupakan sesuatu…

"Ehm..Kyungie, bisakah kau pakai celana dulu…"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo melirik dirinya yang ternyata tidak memakai apa-apa alias telanjang, dia lupa memakai celana pendek hitam yang selalu digunakannya saat berubah menjadi serigala. Reflek ia menutup bagian terpentingnya dengan tangan, wajah namja bermata belo itu memerah karena malu. Ditambah lagi dengan suara tawa Baekhyun yang menggelegar di seluruh ruangan aula itu. Yixing yang melihatnya juga ikutan malu dan tertawa kecil melihat dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku kembali ke kamar saja" ujarya dan berlari kencang meninggalkan aula menuju kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari posisinya tadi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

**Kamar Luhan dan Sehun**

Luhan berusaha konsentrasi terhadap benda logam yang beratnya hampir dua kali lipat berat badannya itu, berusaha membuat benda itu melayang setinggi-tingginya. Namun setiap mencoba, kepalanya bertambah ngilu seperti ribuan jarum menusuk dan memaksa masuk hingga mencapai otaknya melalui tengkorak yang keras. Dengan tangan bergetar, dia meremas rambutnya kuat dan menutup matanya erat.

"Kenapa kekuatanku semakin hari semakin lemah, apa yang terjadi padaku" kepalanya kembali pusing, Luhan melemas dan ambruk ke lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Memeluk badannya sendiri karena merasakan kedinginan yang membuatnya terasa beku. Kejadian itu terasa tiba-tiba, badannya terasa sebentar menjadi panas, sangat panas dan kembali normal namun beberapa detik kemudian malah mendingin seperti orang mati. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ia merasakan hal ini, dan sudah seminggu pula _pack_ ini kehilangan jejak Suho.

Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah dengan pack ini, secara tidak langsung Luhan mengantarkan pack ini ke dalam banyak masalah. Sejak kedatangannya, permasalahan datang silih berganti. Suho yang diculik pack hunter dan Daehyun yang terluka. Sepenuhnya memang bukan salah Luhan tapi dirinya merasa jika permasalahan ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehadirannya. Bermacam spekulasi mengelilingi kepalanya membuat namja cantik ini mengerang kesakitan. Ia sungguh pusing.

"Akkkkhhhh…sakiiiit…Sehuuuun, tolong aku…."

Serasa seperti diremas dan diremuk, badan kecil Luhan hanya tergeletak pasrah di lantai kamarnya. Perutnya terasa melilit dan sakit, pandangannya kabur, kepalanya pusing seolah kamarnya berputar sendiri. Wajahnya pucat pasi, bibir merah delima itu terlihat hampir membiru dengan peluh dingin yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dan membasahi wajahnya.

"AAKKKKHHH…"

Teriakan itu sungguh memilukan, Kyungsoo yang tadinya ingin kembali ke Aula berhenti melangkah sesaat mendengar teriakan itu. Instingnya mengatakan jika itu teriakan Luhan. "Luhan hyung…." Namja mungil itu berbalik dan berlari menuju kamar Luhan yang terletak di sudut koridor dan apa yang didapatinya sungguh memprihatinkan. Namja bermata rusa itu tergeletak lemah di lantai kamar, Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan perasaan khawatir dan was-was.

"Luhan hyung, Oh Tuhan…kau pucat sekali.." tubuh kecil itu benar-benar tak berdaya, lemas dan lunglai. Kyungsoo berusaha menggendong Luhan yang notabene sedikit lebih berat darinya ke tempat tidur. Merebahkan tubuh ringkih itu perlahan dan hati-hati lalu menyelimuti tubuh menggigil Luhan. "Luhan hyung apa yang terjadi?"

"Sehun….sehun…" Kyungsoo menyentuh kening berkeringat Luhan, badannya sangat panas, bibirnya tak henti-henti menggumamkan nama Sehun dengan mata terpejam erat. Kyungsoo panic, "Ottokhe..Ah Yixing hyung, aku harus memanggilnya kesini. Hyung bertahanlah, aku akan memanggil Yixing hyung.." tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, Kyungsoo berlari kencang kembali ke Aula untuk menemui Yixing dan membawanya ke kamar Luhan. Keadaan Luhan sungguh di luar perkiraan mereka, apakah ini salah satu efek dia dipisahkan dengan Sehun? Tapi jika itu penyebabnya, Baekhyun pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti Luhan. Namun lihat saja, Baekhyun baik-baik saja, _perfectly fine. _Satu hal yang tidak bisa diabaikan Kyungsoo sesaat melihat keadaan Luhan. Dia merasakan hawa lain di dalam tubuh Luhan. Tepatnya dibagian perut sang serigala putih itu.

_I'm sweating now_

_Moving slow,_

_No time to think_

_My turn to go._

Angin topan berputar tidak karuan disekitar hutan Evermore dan menyebabkan beberapa pohon ikut terbawa dengan kekuatan angin yang dahsyat itu. Sehun sedang badmood hari ini, Kris dengan seenaknya menempatkan dirinya di hutan dan terpisah dari Luhan tersayangnya. Namun apa dikata, dia tak boleh egois. Pelatihan ini demi menyelamatkan nyawa Suho, hyung yang sangat disayanginya itu menjadi korban kekejaman vampire dan pack sialan itu. Ingin sekali ia menghancurkan mereka dengan angin topan buatannya. Sekali tiup, satu desa bisa ludes terbawa angin.

"YA OH SEHUN…KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH KAMI, HAH?" teriakan lantang itu berasal dari bibir tipis Yongguk yang merasa risih dengan sikap Sehun hari ini. Namja pucat itu berhasil memporak-porandakan isi hutan, beberapa makhluk hidup lainnya berlari ketakutan menghindari angin topan Sehun. Disisi lain, pakaian yang digunakan mereka sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Robek disana sini akibat ulah maknae ini. Tao meringgis kesal melihat penampilannya yang seperti gelandangan.

"Kau sedang PMS atau apa hah?"

"Diam kau, aku tidak butuh ocehanmu"

"Ya, sopan sedikit denganku. Aku hyungmu disini… menyebalkan sekali anak ini. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tahan dengan sifatnya" ejek Yongguk yang sudah terlanjur emosi melihat sifat angkuh Sehun. Setelah mendengar nama Luhan disebut-sebut, tubuh namja pucat itu menegang, sebuah perasaan gelisah mengitari tubuhnya. Raut wajahnya berubah cemas_, "Kau baik-baik saja kan, Hannie?"_ entah mengapa perasaan gelisah itu muncul tiba-tiba disaat seperti ini. Sedari tadi pikiran Sehun tidak di tempat ini melainkan mansion besarnya, tepatnya ia memikirkan Luhan. Memang keadaan namja cantik itu belum sembuh benar dan dia meninggalkannya sendirian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus kuat, demi menyelamatkan Suho dan demi melindungi Luhan dari incaran para vampire sialan itu.

"Ya Sehun…."

Sehun diam tak bergeming sama sekali, masih berkutat dengan pikirannya akan kekasih paling cantik di dunianya itu.

"Ya Oh Sehun"

Masih diam, kini raut wajahnya berubah semakin khawatir. Bibir tipis itu melengkung ke bawah seperti ingin menangis.

"YA OH SEHUN"

Akhirnya sadar juga setelah dipanggil beberapa kali oleh makhluk super menyebalkan macam Yongguk. Sehun melirik sinis ke arah Yongguk, memperlihatkan betapa tidak sukanya namja pucat ini pada namja pemilik _smirk _mengerikan itu.

"Kau tuli hah? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi"

"Kau cerewet sekali hyung, lebih cerewet dari Jongdae hyung…"

Yongguk mengendus kesal, jika dia tokoh anime mungkin sudah muncul empat persimpangan di kepalanya dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar.

"Kau kenapa, Sehunnie? Jika kau kesal karena keputusan Kris, lebih baik kau hampiri dia dan hajar dia seperti terakhir kali kau menghajarnya.." ucap Tao yang dengan entengnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu mengenai sang alpha. Jujur dia masih tidak terima jika Kris adalah namja yang dicintai oleh Suho –hyung tersayangnya- karena sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Kris memang tidak ada kata damai dengan namja itu di kamusnya. Entah apa yang membuat Tao membenci namja tinggi itu, tapi salah satu alasannya adalah Tao tahu jika Suho dimata Kris hanyalah tempat pelarian saja. Dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Maunya aku juga begitu, Zizi…"

"YAH! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, geli sekali mendengarnya…"

"Zizi…" yah Jongup yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa kini berkoar dengan memanggil Tao dengan sebutan kutukan itu. "Zizi…lucu sekali"

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan hah? Bocah pendek…"

"Apa kau bilang? Setidaknya aku lebih jantan dari padamu, Zizi.."

"Kurang aja kau…"

"YA! DIAM! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja, sekarang lebih baik kita istirahat dulu, setelah itu kita lanjutan latihannya…"

Perasaan itu menggerogoti dirinya sehingga menjadi sangat gelisah dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sehun yakin telah terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan. Ingin sekali dia pergi dari hutan ini dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk menemui Luhan. Rencana itu akan sia-sia jika Yongguk dan Tao memperhatikan gerak geriknya sedari tadi. Mata mereka selalu memperhatikan dirinya yang tidak bisa diam.

"Aaaarrggghhh…aku sungguh tidak tahan dengan perasaan ini. Aku harus kembali, hyung. Luhan…Luhan…aku tidak yakin dia baik-baik saja disana" Oh Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, namja pucat itu merubah dirinya menjadi serigala dan berlari kencang meninggalkan hutan dan teman-temannya yang menatapnya bingung. Yongguk mendesah kasar, tidak ada gunanya melarang Sehun yang keras kepala itu. Yongguk, Tao dan Jongup menyusul Sehun yang lumayan jauh dari posisi mereka kini.

Yongguk mengendus, "Cepat sekali dia berlari…"

"Jongup, kejar dia dengan kekuatan lari cepatmu itu.."

"Wae? Kenapa harus aku? Biarkan saja dia…" jawab Jongup menatap alpha-nya dengan tatapan malas. Ia sedang malas disuruh-suruh sekarang ini, Yongguk yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa hanya mengendus kesal sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan karena penolakan anggotanya yang satu ini.

"Kalian lama sekali berpikirnya…" secepat kilat, Tao berlari menembus hutan untuk mengikuti Sehun yang sudah sangat jauh. Tao dapat mencium bau tubuh Sehun yang masih tertinggal di sepanjang perjalanan, membuat serigala satu ini mudah mengikuti jejaknya. Sebenarnya Tao juga merasakan firasat aneh yang tertuju pada mansion besar itu, berusaha menghindar dan menganggap hal itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi Sehun juga merasakannya berarti memang telah terjadi sesuatu disana. Tao mempercepat larinya hingga mansion itu mulai terlihat.

"Ahhh…menyusahkan saja…"

_And you can see my heart beating_

_You can see it through my chest_

_Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_So, just pull the trigger_

Yixing yang sempat panik bukan main kini telah memeriksa keadaan Luhan yang terlihat pucat dan lemah di atas ranjangnya. Badan ringkih itu tak lagi susah bernapas seperti terakhir kali ia lihat namun masih saja gumaman-gumaman kecil berasal dari bibir manis namja itu. Memanggil nama Sehun dengan lirih dan seperti menaha sakit. Untuk saat ini, Yixing belum pasti yakin dengan diagnosa yang masih mengelilingi pikirannya.

"Apa keadaan Luhan hyung sudah lebih baik hyung?" Baekhyun, orang pertama yang lari ke ruangan Luhan setelah Kyungsoo mengabarkan jika namja cantik itu sedang keadaan kritis. Baekhyun terlihat sangat khawatir pasalnya sejak Luhan masuk ke dalam daftar keluarga barunya, ia begitu dekat dengan sosok manis itu. Baekhyun mengagumi sosok Luhan, tentu hal ini membuatnya cemas.

"Aku masih belum yakin dengan analisaku, tapi saat ini keadaannya sudah membaik"

"Apa analisamu hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu, sulit untuk diprediksi namun firasatnya kali ini benar. Sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, tinggal menunggu hal ini baik atau buruk bagi pack mereka.

"Ini belum pasti, tapi aku merasakan kehidupan lain disini" ujar Yixing pelan, mengelus perut Luhan dengan lembut dengan tatapan mata yang tersirat bahagia namun sedih dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Mak-maksud hyung, Luhan hyung hamil?"

"Ne…Luhan hamil satu minggu, itu berita baiknya tapi berita buruknya, tubuhnya melemah karena bayi dalam kandungannya terlalu kuat dan menyerap sebagian kekuatannya. Itu masih analisaku saja. Tapi-"

Ucapan Yixing tiba-tiba saja terhenti dengan gebrakan pintu yang dibuka kasar oleh seseorang. Namja itu masuk dengan napas terengah-engah, berjalan dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran menuju ranjang Luhan.

"Sehun…"

"Tapi apa hyung?"

"Aku tahu aku tidak memiliki hak untuk membuat keputusan seperti ini tapi…. Semuanya untuk kebaikan Luhan dan bayi kalian. Luhan harus diasingkan jauh dari sini karena aku yakin vampire dan pack hunter akan mengincarnya. Bayi Luhan bukan manusia serigala seperti kita tapi…"

"…" Sehun masih terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Yixing yang menggantung. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban yang aka diberikan Yixing. Yixing seperti tidak berani memberitahukan masalah kandungan Luhan tapi Sehun adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandung namja manis itu. Suka tidak suka, Yixing harus menyampaikannya.

"Bayi kalian adalah seorang hybrid…"

"MWOOO?"

Yixing sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu minus Luhan terbelalak kaget dengan mata melotot melebihi mata Kyungsoo dan mulut menganga lebar. Berita ini sungguh tidak baik.

**-hybrid-**

**Maaf menunggu lama updatenya. Dan berkat kerja keras dan doa dr para reader akhirnya author lulus sidang dengan hasil yang baik. Amin terimakasih yaaaaaaa…**

**Tp kyknya ga sesuai janji yam au update 2 chap. Aku lagi bingung mikirin jalan ceritanya setelah spesies baru muncul yaitu hybrid. Hybrid akan dijelaskan di chap selanjutnya.**

**Clue utk ch 7:**

**Masa lalu Suho dengan Siwon**

**Penjelasan kenapa bayi Luhan itu hybrid**

**Bocoran kalo Luhan itu bukan hanya werewolf tapi juga… (buat penasaran dulu)**

**Adanya pergeraka dr vampire.**

**Yah sepertinya clue-nya cukup.**

**BIG THANKS TO ALL READER AND ALL REVIEW (mian ga bisa nulis satu2, lagi pusing hahahah)**

**Selamat membaca aja deh buat para pembaca setia. Jangan lupa preview dan kasi masukan ke author ya. Maaf kali ini NC ditiadakan dan maaf telah bertanya anda minta NC siapa kemarin… tp selanjutnya pasti ada kok..**

**GOMAWOOOOOO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: **

**Sebelumnya terima kasih yang udah baca dan review cerita ini. Bagi yang penasaran hybrid itu apa akan dijelaskan pada chapter ini. Terima kasih juga yang udah kasih selamat atas kelulusan saya haha… dan untuk para silent rider, ucapan ini khusus untuk anda. Terima kasih sudah baca ataupun mampir sebentar walaupun kalian para sider tidak meninggalkan jejak untuk ff ini. Jadi dimohon aja kepada sider untuk meninggalkan jejak sedikit saja bukan pujian ataupun kata "lanjutkan" saja tetapi masukan, kritik dan saran untuk perbaikan ff ini. Jujur ff ini masih banyak kekurangan dalam pemilihan kata dan diksi. Jika sider/reader merasakan kejanggalan pada ff, tinggalkan jejak supaya saya mengetahui apa saja yang perlu diperbaiki. Terima kasih sebelumnya dan maaf bukannya mau mencari sensasi atau apalah namanya, atau istilahnya saya gila akan review yang banyak…bukan seperti ini. Setidaknya anda menghargai karya orang lain yang kalian baca dengan cara memberikan sebuah apresiasi. Hal-hal seperti merupakan motivasi untuk author agar bisa tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. Karena membuat cerita yang baik, sempurna dan butuh pengetahuan yang banyak itu sangat sulit. Maka dari itu tolong hargailah. **

**Saya baca review saya mengenai sider, dan dia bilang saya orang pertama yang ikhlas punya sider. Jujur, dulu saya juga sider, tapi karena melihat karya orang lain dan ingin membuat karya sendiri jadilah saya menjadi author yang kadang masih meragkap jadi sider. Tapi setelah melihat graphic view saya yang banyak melebihi reviewnya, saya jadi sedih. Beginilah rasanya menjadi author yang memiliki sider. Hahaha saya memang ikhlas punya sider karena semua orang memiliki hak untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. Saat itu saya masih bisa terima karena mantan sider, saya juga merasakan hal seperti itu. Tapi karena sudah sejauh ini, maka saya ingin memberitahukan kepada para sider untuk dapat menghargai karya saya dengan cara mereview. Kalian juga bisa memberi masukan sesuai dengan keiinginan kalian, jika saya bisa dan mampu, saya akan menyanggupi keinginan kalian yang belum terpenuhi. **

**Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih..**

Tulisan miring/ Italic: Flashback

.

.

.

_Setelah Tao meninggalkannya sendirian untuk berpakaian, Suho hendak berpikir sejenak bagaimana cara menghadapi Kris saat ini. Ia merasa malu setelah melakukan hal itu dengan Kris hingga pagi menjelang. Memikirkan betapa ganasnya permainan mereka saat itu membuat sembruat merah tipis tampil di pipi putih bak porselen itu. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya malu seperti ini, apalagi berhadapan dengan orangnya._

_Walaupun hanya sebagai pelarian saja, Suho sudah sangat senang bisa disentuh oleh Kris, namja pujaannya, itu artinya hanya dia yang bisa melihat tubuh indah sang alpha dan hanya dia yang dapat menyentuhnya. Suatu keberuntungan tersendiri bagi Suho yang mencintai namja dingin itu dengan jiwa dan raganya. Hanya saja, hati namja itu masih beku, belum dapat mencair dengan kehangatan yang ia berikan. _

"_Apapun akan aku lakukan demi dia. Sekalipun memberikan nyawaku padanya…"_

_Lihatlah Kris, betapa besarnya rasa sayang dan cinta yang berasal dari namja ini untukmu. Hingga ia rela melakukan apa saja untukmu. Namun itulah cinta, Suho yang sedang duduk manis diatas ranjangnya itu sedang jatuh cinta berkali-kali rasanya dengan namja serigala berbulu gelap itu._

"_Benarkah? Apapun akan kau lakukan demi keselamatan Kris?"_

_Suara berat itu, Suho mengetahuinya dengan jelas dan pasti siapa pemiliknya, namja yang beberapa tahun ini menghilang dari kehidupannya. Namja yang kini menjadi musuh terbesarnya dan menjadi sumber ketakutannya selama ini. Namja yang berasal dari keluarga yang sama namun takdir yang berbeda. Seakan tubuhnya membeku, kaku susah digerakan setelah suara berat itu meluncur masuk tanpa izin ke dalam telinganya membuat Suho tak berkutik. _

"_Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memeluk tubuh kecil ini, hm? Kim Joonmyeon…" Suho dapat merasakan tangan kekar namja itu memeluk lehernya dengan erat dari belakang. Suho sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, antara kaget, shock, rasa tidak percaya semuanya menjadi satu sehingga tubuh itu sulit digerakan hanya untuk melindungi diri. Suho hanya diam tanpa menjawab kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut namja itu._

"_Si-Siwon hyung?"_

"_Masih berani memanggil namaku hm?"_

"_..." Suho terdiam, sekelebat masa lalu menghampiri pikirannya. Menyesakan dan membuat rasa bersalahnya bertambah besar. Kesalahannya dulu susah untuk diampuni oleh namja ini. Tidak pantas ia memanggil namja ini dengan sebutan hyung setelah apa yang dia lakukan dulu kepadanya._

"_Benarkah? Apapun akan kau lakukan demi keselamatan Kris?"_

_Namja yang diketahui bernama Siwon itu mengulang kembali perkataannya dengan memberi sedikit penekanan disetiap katanya. Nada bicara yang tajam, walaupun Suho tidak melihat wajah Siwon tapi dia yakin raut wajah namja itu memperlihatkan raut wajah sebuah kemenangan dengan seringai yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah rupawannya._

_Seperti tersihir oleh sesuatu, Suho mengangguk, "Apapun…"_

"_Kau menyedihkan Suho"_

"_Memang, hyung. Aku memang menyedihkan"_

"_Kau kuberi dua pilihan. Ikut denganku atau Kris akan mati ditanganku sekarang…"_

_Tubuh itu menegang akan sebuah ancaman yang keluar dari bibir Siwon. Haruskah ia melakukan ini lagi? Melakukan pengorbanan untuk orang yang ia cintai. Berkorban untuk Kris?_

"_Pilihan mana yang kau pilih Suho?" tanya Siwon, seringai itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia yakin akan keputusan adiknya yang telah lama ia cari ini. Suho merupakan tipe seseorang yang setia tapi sifat ingin melindungi untuk seseorang yang ia cintai lebih besar dan dominan dalam dirinya. Sehingga membuat semua orang lain mudah memperalat namja pemilik senyum malaikat ini. Siwon melonggarkan pelukan pada adiknya itu dan berjalan pelan ke hadapan Suho. Ternyata namja berbadan tegap ini tidak sendirian, seseorang yang dapat dikatakan lebih memiliki paras cantik ketimbang tampan berjalan mendekati Suho dan Siwon. Suho tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, seakan ada seutas tali panjang dan tebal yang melilit tubuhnya sehingga sulit bergerak. Bergerak saja sangat susah apalagi berlari keluar kamarnya untuk mencari pertolongan dari teman-temannya. _

"_Heechul-chagi, lakukanlah apa yang harus kau lakukan…"_

_Sejenak namja cantik bernama Heechul itu menyeringai lebar, sepersekian detik mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sangat menakutkan bagi Suho. Namja ini adalah mimpi buruknya yang akan membawanya ke dalam masalah yang tak berujung. Dengan ringan, Heechul memukul tengkuk Suho mengakibatkan namja bertubuh mungil itu terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Heechul meraba dahi Suho yang tertutupi poni, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat asing yang membuat telapak tangan yang sedang menangkup dahi Suho bercahaya hijau kebiru-biruan. Setelah itu, Suho terbangun, memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Siratan mata itu terlihat hampa dan kosong, tidak lagi berbinar seperti biasanya. _

"_Kau harus ikut kami, adik iparku. Jika tidak…" Heechul sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, namja itu mendekati telinga Suho dan berbisik, "Kris dan komplotannya akan mati malam ini…" Suho tidak merubah ekspresinya, tetap kosong dan hampa namun kepalanya mulai bergerak mengiyakan ajakan Heechul dan Siwon. Suho mengangguk dengan pasrah, berdiri dan mengikuti dua namja yang hendak keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Suho mengikuti mereka tanpa ragu, tanpa perasaan apapun seolah Suho yang sekarang ini seperti sebuah boneka yang digerakan oleh pemiliknya. Suho seakan mati…_

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tetap berlari, tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang mulai sakit dan letih karena terlalu lama berlari. Dalam hati, namja pucat ini mengutuk sang Alpha karena telah menempatkan dirinya berlatih sejauh ini, berkilo-kilo dari mansionnya. "Ah aku sama sekali tidak peduli, yang penting secepatnya harus sampai mansion. Perasaan ini menyesak sekali. Aku tidak tahan…"

Bermeter jauhnya dari posisi berlarinya, Sehun dapat merasakan aura dan bau familiar di belakanganya. "Sepertinya, Tao mengikutiku…"

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sehun mempercepat larinya agar Tao tahu jika serigala berbulu krem itu sedang terburu-buru. Benar saja, seakan mengerti kode dari Sehun, Tao menambah kecepatan berlarinya hingga kini dapat lari berdampingan dengan Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan…"

"Diamlah dan ikuti saja aku.."

"Huh menyebalkan…"

.

.

.

.

"Mak-maksud hyung, Luhan hyung hamil?"

"Ne…Luhan hamil satu minggu, itu berita baiknya tapi berita buruknya, tubuhnya melemah karena bayi dalam kandungannya terlalu kuat dan menyerap sebagian kekuatannya. Itu masih analisaku saja. Tapi-"

Ucapan Yixing tiba-tiba saja terhenti dengan gebrakan pintu yang dibuka kasar oleh seseorang. Namja itu masuk dengan napas terengah-engah, berjalan dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran menuju ranjang Luhan. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, namja lain yang berkulit sedikit gelap menyusul Sehun dengan tampilan satu potong celana hitam tanpa t-shirt yang melekat di badannya. Begitu juga Sehun yang hanya memakai celana pendek selutut bewarna hitam tanpa t-shirt menampilkan tubuh putihnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Sehun…"

"Tapi apa hyung?" Kenyataannya Sehun telah mengetahui penyebab perasaan gelisahnya selama ini, teriakan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan pingsan dapat didengarnya dari jarak jauh. Tentu saja panik langsung melanda serigala krem ini, tapi percakapan lain langsung masuk ke telinganya mengenai keadaan Luhan. Secepat kilat, Sehun berusaha menambah kecepatan untuk berlari ke mansion, meninggalka Tao yang bernapas satu-satu.

"Aku tahu aku tidak memiliki hak untuk membuat keputusan seperti ini tapi…. Semuanya untuk kebaikan Luhan dan bayi kalian. Luhan harus diasingkan jauh dari sini karena aku yakin vampire dan pack hunter akan mengincarnya. Bayi Luhan bukan manusia serigala seperti kita tapi…"

"…" Sehun masih terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Yixing yang menggantung. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban yang aka diberikan Yixing. Yixing seperti tidak berani memberitahukan masalah kandungan Luhan tapi Sehun adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandung namja manis itu. Suka tidak suka, Yixing harus menyampaikannya.

"Bayi kalian adalah seorang hybrid…"

"MWOOO?"

Yixing sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu minus Luhan terbelalak kaget dengan mata melotot melebihi mata Kyungsoo dan mulut menganga lebar. Berita ini sungguh tidak baik.

"Tidak mungkin, Luhan tidak memiliki darah vampire, hyung. Tidak mungkin anak kami seorang hybrid.."

"Aku pikir ini perkiraanku saja pada awalnya, tapi bayi yang masih seumur jagung itu memiliki aura hybrid, hanya itu yang bisa aku simpulkan Sehun…"

Sehun menduduki dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur Luhan, mencari posisi nyaman untuknnya agar bisa memandang wajah cantik sang soulmate walaupun dalam keadaan pucat dan lemas seperti ini. Sehun membelai surai lembut Luhan dengan penuh sayang. Mata yang biasanya selalu berbinar itu menutup rapat berhiaskan garis hitam dibawah matanya. Sungguh, Sehun benci melihat keadaan Luhan yang selalu terlihat lemah, tapi apa daya namja cantik ini butuh perlindungan dan dialah yang menjadi pelindungnya. Sehunlah pelindung Luhan.

"Sayang, apa kau merasa kesakitan, katakan padaku…Kau berkerut seperti ini. Lucu sekali…" ucap Sehun, menatap pancaran wajah Luhan yang kini meredup sambil menyentuh kerutan di jembatan hidung Luhan. Menyentuhnya merulang kali hingga kerutan itu terlihat kembali seperti semula, sepertinya sang putri tidur telah tertidur dengan nyaman lagi setelah disentuh sang pangeran. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Luhan yang kini mulai memajukan bibirnya lalu memundurkannya kembali seperti seorang bayi. Namja ini apakah benar-benar tidak sadar melakukan gerakan imut itu di depan serigala ganas macam Sehun.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang melihat wajah Luhan seperti itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan dengan sedikit perasaan lega, mengetahui kondisi hyungnya itu tidak separah saat Kyungsoo menemukan namja cantik itu pertama kali.

"Kita biarkan Luhan beristirahat dulu, Sehun. Aku butuh membicarakan ini pada kalian dan yang lainnya…" ujar Yixing sambil berjalan ke ranjang Luhan dan memperbaiki letak selimut namja yang tengah tertidur lelap itu. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan, tidak ingin sang putri terbangun karena ulah jahilnya tadi. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Luhan pelan dan berbisik, "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu disisimu. Istirahatlah sayang…"

Sehun beranjak dan berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil t-shirt putihya lalu berjalan melewati Tao yang masih memandang Luhan dengan sendu, pikiran Tao kini berpusat pada namja cantik yang terbaring itu. Ia berpikir kemungkinan besar jika Luhan adalah setengah vampire dan setengah werewolf, dengan kata lain Luhan adalah seorang hybrid juga. Tapi mengapa namja itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada mereka ataupun Sehun yang kini telah menjadi keluarganya. Sedikit perasaan kesal mengitari dirinya mengetahui fakta bahwa Luhan juga memiliki darah vampire di dalam setiap aliran darah di dalam tubuhnya.

"-Tao..Tao..Ya Tao.."

"Eoh? Wae?" Suara melengking Baekhyun dapat mengembalikan namja bermata panda itu ke alam sadarnya. Untung saja pekikan yang sedikit melengking milik Baekhyun tidak membuat Luhan terlonjak bangun. "Kau melamun, ayo kita ke ruang tengah. Sepertinya Kris dan yang lainnya akan sampai beberapa jam lagi…"

"Ne, kau duluan saja. Aku ingin ke kamar untuk ganti baju dulu.."

"Baiklah, aku duluan…"

Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum Tao kembali ke kamarnya, ia memandangi Luhan lebih lama lagi, "Aku harap kau tidak akan keberatan jika aku menelusuri masa lalumu hyung…" ucap namja berkulit gelap dan bermata panda itu seraya mengelus dahi Luhan dan seketika semua benda, hawa dan juga hal-hal lainnya yang berada di sekitar Tao berhenti. Jam di dinding itupun tak bergerak, seakan waktu terhenti pada porosnya. Jarum panjang angka 12 dan jarum pendek angka 4 berhenti begitu saja.

"Astaga…" mata panda itu terbuka lebar dengan tatapan horror yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

"Aku kurang begitu mengerti dengan apa itu hybrid hyung. Bisa kau jelaskan secara personal kepadaku. Haha aku terlihat bodoh dengan masalah seperti ini…" ucapan Baekhyun yang terkesan berbisik ke arah Yixing menjadi pemecah keheningan yang terjadi di ruang tengah mansion ini. Huh sama juga bohong, Baekhyun jika kau berbisik dengan suara yang begitu lantang. Sehun dan Kyungsoo saja dapat mendengarkan dengan jelas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sehun menghela napas sembari memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Pasalnya ia masih khawatir akan kondisi Luhan, ingin sekali mendekap tubuh kecil yang pas pada pelukannya itu menyalurkan kehangatan dan perlindungan, tapi Yixing sudah memperingatinya agar sang serigala putih itu dapat istirahat tanpa gangguan. Kaki itu terasa gatal ingin berlari ke kamar Luhan dan memanjakan putri tidurnya itu. "Oh Luhan, kau benar-benar membuatku lupa diri…"

"Ya, kau sungguh berbeda jika bersama Luhan hyung. Terkesan sangat manis dan penyanyang. Hehehe…" ujar namja bermata belo yang duduk disampingnya seraya tersenyum manis. "Berbeda dengan aku dan Kai yang masih belum jelas dan masih diatas awang-awang…"

"Hah? Maksudmu apa hyung?" Sehun sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Haha nanti kau akan mengerti…"

Melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang sangat berharap, Yixing tidak punya pilihan lain. Mereka berhak mengetahuinya, "Setahuku, hybrid itu adalah seseorang yang memiliki darah campuran di dalam tubuhnya. Darah campuran untuk hybrid kebanyakan berasal dari pernikahan antara vampire dan werewolf atau spesies lainnya…"

"Jadi ada kemungkinan Luhan hyung juga memiliki darah vampire, begitu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Itu tidak mungkin. Luhan hyung murni seorang werewolf.."

Aura yang dirasakan Baekhyun kali ini berbeda, buka hanya dia seorang tapi ketiga orang lainnya yang berada satu mansion juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka merasakan seperti keadaan yang terjadi jika waktu terhenti. Yixing yang ragu akan perasaannya mencoba memandang jam dinding yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Jam itu bergerak normal, masih menunjukan jarum panjang angka 12 dan jarum pendek angka 4. Mungkin hanya perasaan mereka saja.

Pintu ruang tengah itu terbuka dengan tergesa-gesa, disana muncullah Tao yang sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan sweater putih gading panjang dan celana pendek coklatnya. Tao terlihat mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan mereka, ia mencoba untuk berakting sehebat mungkin.

"_Kau salah Baekhyun, Luhan hyung bukan murni darah werewolf.."_

"Kau lama sekali Tao…" ujar Sehun seraya berdiri menghampiri Tao dan merangkul pundah sahabatnya itu mendekat ke sofa yang terdapat di ruang tengah itu.

"Tadi aku kembali ke kamar.." jawabnya ringan, memaksakan senyuman yang terlihat palsu dihadapan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat panik seperti itu? Apa kau melihat hantu?"

"Ah ani, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja.." jawabnya asal, sedikit perasaan menyesal telah membohongi sahabat sedari kecilnya ini dan sedikit perasaan bersalah karena telah berani masuk ke dalam penglihatan masa lalu Luhan, mengorek informasi tentang siapa Luhan sebenarnya. Tao ingin memberitahu Sehun tentang penglihatannya, tapi ia merasa hal ini perlu disembunyikan mengingat Sehun tengah bahagia saat ini. Menjadi seorang ayah untuk bayi-nya kelak.

"Hei, Tao. Kau lihat kan, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah. Hal ini tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya. Luhan hamil dan dia adalah namja yang berbeda. Tapi aku merasakan kesakitan jika mengingat kondisinya saat ini…"

"Tapi, aku harus kuat dengan masalah ini. Karena sekarang Luhan hanya memiliki aku sebagai penompang hidupnya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk melindunginya. Apapun…"

Tao tidak pernah menyangka seorang Oh Sehun memiliki pemikiran yang sangat dewasa seperti ini. Jujur, Sehun memang telah dewasa tapi apakah dia benar-benar sanggup melindungi Luhan sendirian jika Luhan sendiri merupakan bencana bagi Sehun.

Tao merangkul sahabat kecilnya itu dengan sayang, semua mata yang melihat pasti akan mengerti dengan setiap cobaan yang Sehun dan Luhan hadapi. Namja bermata panda itu memandang Sehun lama,_"Andai kau tahu, Sehun. Luhan adalah bencana besar untuk pack kita_"

.

.

.

.

Keterangan :

Hybrid: spesies campuran atau persilangan antara vampire dan werewolf (sumber : vampire diaries) hybrid merupakan makhluk kuat yang memiliki banyak kekuatan. Hybrid dapat berjalan di siang hari dan dapat berubah menjadi serigala tanpa bantuan full moon.

So hybrid is not a bird okay…haha someone said that in my review.

Kidding...

Kekuatan Heechul – pengendali pikiran

Kekuatan Tao – time control

**AAAAHHHH BIG THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWER, READER, SILENT READER, VIEWER ANYTHING…..**

**LOVE YOU GUYS and ENJOY THE READING AND KEEP REVIEW…**


End file.
